Mon petit Angleterre
by Yarala
Summary: Anglia elkap egy különös betegséget, amire nem ismernek gyógymódot - még. Ahogy a brit egyre jobban gyengül, úgy mélyül el a kapcsolata egy idegesítő, franciával. FRUK!
1. Chapter 1

**Egy Hetalia fic. Beteg és elesett Angliával, természetesen. Az első fejezet elég hosszú lett, remélem élvezni fogjátok! Ez egy FRUK történet!**

* * *

Az egész Olaszország ötlete volt. Az egyik G8 találkozón felvetette, hogy miért nem látogatnak el egymás országaiba együtt. Mert az mókás. Anglia nem így gondolta. Végigjárták már Japánt, Kanadát és Amerikát, mindegyik országban egy-egy hetet töltöttek. Németország úgy tervezte, mert ő segített Olaszországnak a szervezésben, hogy Amerika után Olaszországba, Oroszországba, Németországba, Angliába, majd Franciaországba mennek. És a nemzetek pedig kitalálják az országon belüli programokat. Szinte mindegyik nemzet élvezte a kirándulást, ettek, ittak, énekeltek és mulattak (Olaszországgal az élen). Ezzel szemben Anglia egyre inkább érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Nem volt étvágya, egyfolytában fáradt volt. Mintha egy betegség kezdődne…

Angliát szinte hátradöntötte a hő, amikor Rómában kiszálltak a repülőből. Úgy tűnt, Olaszország élvezi a hirtelen meleget. Leszaladt a gép lépcsőjén és megcsodálta fővárosát.

\- Veeee!

\- Olaszország, merre kell menni? – kérdezte Kanada halkan.

\- Merre kell menni, Olaszország? – harsogta túl a félénk országot Amerika.

\- Én is ezt kérdeztem… - mondta csalódottan Kanada.

\- Ki vagy? – kérdezte a kezében lévő jegesmedve.

\- Kanada vagyok…

\- Gyertek! – kiáltotta boldogan Olaszország, és sietve elindult egy irányba.

Anglia szokatlanul lassan felvette a csomagjait, és a többi ország után indult. Franciaország napszemüvegben lépkedett mellette, és mindenkinek megvillantotta sármos mosolyát.

\- Már csak te kellettél… - sóhajtott Anglia.

\- Érezd magad megtisztelve.

\- Öntelt béka!

\- Teavedelő brit barom!

\- Ki a teavedelő, bornyakaló?!

Franciaország már kinyitotta a száját, hogy visszaszóljon neki, de ekkor közéjük lépett Oroszország soha le nem hervadó mosolyával.

\- Ne veszekedjetek! – kérte kedvesen, bár a két ország tudta, hogy kérése inkább fenyegetés – Nyaralunk, érezzük jól magunkat!

Anglia észrevétlenül eltávolodott a szuperhatalomtól. Volt valami Oroszországban, ami ijesztővé tette, állandó mosolygása ellenére. Vajon mi… Anglia tudta a választ, és észben is tartotta Oroszország szabályait. Amíg nem dühíted fel, nincs baj.

Olaszország először elvitte őket ebédelni. A szakácstól nyolc, nagy adag tésztát kért.

Amint Anglia meglátta a hatalmas kupacot, amit a pincér rakott elé, már azelőtt elment az étvágya, hogy evett volna. Végignézett a többieken. Japán kimérten, és lassan evett pálcikákkal, még Olaszország boldogan falt. Anglia feltekert egy kis adag tésztát a villájára. Rövid hezitálás után bekapta. Meg kellett állapítania, hogy az olasz tészta tényleg finom. Kár, hogy máris kavarogni kezdett a gyomra.

Mire a többiek befejezték az ebédjüket, ő még alig járt a tésztája felénél. Egy ideig még küzdött vele, végül letette a villáját.

\- Azt már nem kéred? – kérdezte végül Olaszország.

Anglia megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem ízlik? – kérdezte csüggedten a nemzet.

\- De, nagyon finom. – mondta gyorsan Anglia – Csak… sokat ettem Amerikánál.

Olaszország elmosolyodott és bólintott. Az ő kedvét tényleg nem lehet akármivel letörni. Elvette Anglia tányérját, és ő pillanatok alatt eltüntette a tésztát.

Ezek után Olaszország körbevezette őket egész Rómában. Az olasz hihetetlen energiával és gyorsasággal vezette őket végig a Colosseum, a Vatikán és a többi látványosság előtt. Néhol mondott rövid bemutató szövegeket, amiket mindneki meg tudott jegyezni, és sok mindent megtudhattak a városról. Olaszországból jó idegenvezető válhatna.

Egész nap a várost járták, csak sötétedéskor tértek vissza a szállodájukba. Ahol is Anglia felfedezte, hogy kétágyas szobák lévén Oroszországgal kell együtt aludnia. A megtermett orosz csak mosolygott a hír hallatán – bár ki tudja, mit szokott rejtegetni e kedvesnek tűnő arckifejezés mögött.

Amerika, Kanada, Franciaország és Japán úgy döntöttek, még sétálnak egyet az éjszakai városban. Anglia némán imádkozott, hogy az orosz is elmenjen velük, de sajnos Oroszország a szobájukban maradt, vele. Mit volt mit tenni, Anglia vett egy forró fürdőt, ami segített egy kicsit fájó izmainak ellazulásában, majd bedőlt az ágyba, remélve, hogy minél kevesebbet kell beszélnie szobatársával. Oroszország az ágyán ült, és egy könyvet olvasott, és amikor Anglia lefeküdt, kedvesen rámosolygott.

\- Jó éjszakát, Anglia.

\- J-Jó éjt… - motyogta Anglia.

Oroszország elköszönésétől a hideg borsódzott a hátán, mintha az orosz álmába akarná meggyilkolni.

A brit férfi megrázta a fejét és lassan álomba merült.

* * *

Pár percnek tűnő alvás után Anglia fáradtan nyitotta ki a szemét.

\- Anglia, Anglia, nemsokára indulunk. – mondta Oroszország gyengéden megrázva a vállát.

Anglia felült és konstatálta, hogy a torka kiszáradt, és a levegő is sokkal forróbbnak tűnik. Nem értette, Oroszország hogy tud még egy sálat is viselni.

Lényeg a lényeg, a brit nagy nehezen kikászálódott az ágyából és felöltözött. Oroszország időközben elment reggelizni. Anglia úgy döntött, a reggeli étkezést inkább kihagyja. Egyáltalán nem volt kedve enni. Inkább összepakolta a csomagját és úgy döntött, az ágyon fogja megvárni Oroszországot. Ahogy lefeküdt, a pihenéséből hamar alvás lett és rövid időn belül újra Oroszország rázására ébredt.

\- Ennyire fáradt vagy? – kérdezte a szuperhatalom.

\- Nem, jól vagyok. – mondta Anglia, új kifogás után kutatva az agyában – Csak az időeltolódás.

Oroszország megértően bólintott, felvette a bőröndjét és lement a szálloda elé. Anglia követte.

A szálloda előtt már lent volt a többi ország. Angliáék voltak az utolsók. Németország két taxit hívott, amivel kimehetnek a vasútállomásra.

\- Ma hova is megyünk? – kérdezte Franciaországot Anglia.

\- Vidékre, ostoba brit. Russie mesélte mekkora álomszuszék vagy, de még ilyen feledékeny is…

Anglia megbánta, hogy egyáltalán hozzászólt a franciához. Csak felidegesítette magát.

Anglia a következő napokban megpróbált minél többet feltűnés nélkül pihenni a busz és vonat utakon. Olaszország ütemtervében nem volt sok minden, viszont pont annyi, hogy kifárassza a brit nemzetet. Anglia egyre többször kapta magát rajta, hogy a társaitól lemaradva egy falnak támaszkodva köhög. Amikor körülnézett, hogy észrevette-e valaki, általában csak a felé sétáló Romanot látta, aki azért jött, hogy tovább tessékelje Angliát. Ó igen, mert Firenze óta az idétlen Romano is velük tartott, „segítve" testvérét. Romano mindennek elhordta a másik országokat, de ezt általában senki nem vette magára. Dél-Olaszország már csak ilyen volt.

Olaszországi utolsó napjuk Velencében zárult. Szinte végig gondolákkal mentek, amiben Anglia két hátrányt látott:

1\. Össze lesz zárva Franciaországgal akár órákig is.  
2\. Nem tudja könnyen elrejteni, ha elkapja egy köhögőroham.

Szóval Anglia némán ült a gondolában a házakat figyelve.

\- Csendes vagy ma, Angleterre. – mondta bosszantóan a francia.

\- Miért beszélnék egy békához?

\- A képzeletbeli barátaidhoz is beszélsz!

\- Ők igenis léteznek! – szállt vitába Anglia. A tündérek és koboldok tényleg a barátai voltak, de akárhányszor ismételgette ezt, a többi ország annál jobban nevetett.

Egyáltalán Romano miért ezzel a francia békával rakta össze? Például ott volt Amerika és Japán, akik remekül kijöttek egymással, ők persze egy csónakba kerültek. Mondjuk Kanadát sem irigyelte Oroszország mellett.

A Sóhajok hídja alatt elhaladva Anglia felnézett a hídra. Az onnét vigyorgó, paradicsomevő Romanot legszívesebben felpofozta volna.

\- Azt mondják, hogy akik napnyugtakor a híd alatt csókolóznak, örök szerelmük lesz! – kiabálta Romano.

\- Úgy nézünk ki, mint egy szerelmespár?! – kiabálta vissza dühösen Anglia.

Romano kinyújtotta a nyelvét és elszaladt.

\- Ha egyszer a kezeim közé kerül… - morogta Anglia.

\- Most miért? – kérdezte Franciaország, miközben elmélázva nézte Angliát a térdére támaszkodva – Aranyos kölyök.

Anglia érezte, hogy nemsokára újra fog kezdődnie a köhögése, ezért nem válaszolt, és arra koncentrált, hogy lecsillapítsa elégedetlen tüdejét. Ez sikertelennek bizonyult, gyorsan fulladozni kezdett. Az az álnok Franciaország meg nem szólt semmit, csak nevető szemekkel nézte.

\- Csak nyugodtan, Angleterre. – mondta a francia, és alig bírta visszatartani a nevetését a küszködő angol láttán.

Anglia köhintett párat, a többit pedig elfojtotta. Talán sikerül elég ideig visszatartania.

Pár másodperc után köhögő-rohamban tört ki. A teste meggörnyedt az ülésen, és kétségbeesetten próbált levegőhöz jutni. Franciaország megpaskolta a vállát, továbbra is nevető szemekkel. Miután Anglia tüdeje ideiglenesen megnyugodott, a francia férfi nekiszegezte a kérdést:

\- Csak nem megfázott a Hatalmas Brit Birodalom?

\- Szó sincs róla! – csattant fel Anglia.

\- Persze… - nevetett fel Franciaország – mert ő soha nem lesz beteg. Nem is tudom, ki vigyázott rád…

\- Amerika! – szakította félbe dühösen Franciaországot.

\- Nem, mert Franciaország bátyus volt. – a francia közelebb hajolt Angliához – De most tényleg… jól vagy?

Anglia felnézett a szőke nemzetre.

\- Természetesen.

\- Ha beteg vagy, bármikor abbahagyhatjuk a túrát, tartsd észben. Ha jól leszel, majd folytatjuk.

\- Kutya bajom!

\- Ezért nem eszel mostanában… - válaszolt Franciaország.

\- Mondom, hogy jól vagyok!

\- Oui… - morogta duzzogva Franciaország.

Ő csak vigyázni akart a brit nemzetre, mert könnyen meg tudott betegedni. De ha még Anglia magának sem akarja bevallani, akkor Franciaországot még közel sem engedi magához. Ennek ellenére a francia mindig figyelte. Hogy hol van, mennyit eszik, mit csinál… hiszen ő volt Európa bátyja. Vigyáznia kellett a többiekre. És ebben a saját magára kiszabott munkában nem kérte senki segítségét. Ez csak rá tartozott, ezért két sztrájkolás közben mindig ránézett a másik országokra.

\- Szólsz, ha rosszul leszel? – kérdezte végül.

\- Nem leszek rosszul! – nézett Anglia dühösen Franciaországra.

Franciaország sóhajtott és remélte, hogy tényleg nem lesz Angliának semmi baja.

* * *

 **Minden alakalommal, amikor elkezdek egy jó animét, megjegyzem, hogy milyen vicces és király... de egy idő után kiderül mindenkinek a szomorú múltja és sötét dolgok történnek (ami nem baj, imádom a gonoszokat, de nekem is van szívem, vannak megható jelenetek). A Hetalia is egy nagyon jó sorozat. De aztán megtaláltam a Hetaonit. A történetet nem ismerem pontosan, de a részletek is elegek voltak. Ha valaki ismeri/kijátszotta a játékot, az kérem írja már meg, hogy mi történik benne pontosan! Köszi ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Második fejezet! Ez se lett rövid, annyi baj legyen. Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Angliának valahogy sikerült túlélnie a napot Franciaország mellett. És innét kezdődött a nehezebb része a dolgoknak. Még aznap elindultak Oroszország közepére. A repülőről vonatra szálltak, és még utaztak pár órát. Egyiküknek sem volt még csak sejtése se, hogy milyen programot szervez a szuperhatalom.

Bár ezt hamar megtudták az első napjukon, amikor Oroszország leszállt a vonatról a havas puszta közepén.

\- Hideg van… - vacogott Olaszország, aki a meleghez volt szokva.

\- Vegyél fel még egy kabátot. – mondta neki Németország – Oroszország, miért szállunk le?

\- Nem egyértelmű? – fordult meg mosolyogva az orosz – Megmutatom a hazámat. Innét hat nap az út Arhangelszkig gyalog, szóval kirándulunk. Egy napot pedig Moszkvában töltünk.

\- Egy hétig ebben a hóban fogunk gyalogolni? – kérdezte Kanada.

\- Cool! – kiáltotta Amerika.

\- És mit vigyünk magunkkal, Oroszország-san? – kérdezte Japán.

\- Á, ők már átválogatták a csomagjaitokat, és a legszükségesebbeket átpakolták egy hátizsákba. – integetett Oroszország vidáman a vonaton ülő Lettországnak, Litvániának és Észtországnak, akik valamiképp megkönnyebbültek, hogy főnökük most nem velük foglalkozik.

Franciaország Angliára pillantott, hogy mit szól a dologhoz. A brit kicsit nyugtalanul nézett a véget nem érő havas tájra. Még visszafordulhat – gondolta a francia. De Anglia felvette a kabátját, és elvette a hátizsákját Litvániától. Aztán Oroszország mellé lépkedett, onnét pedig kihívóan nézett Franciaországra, mintha tudta volna, hogy figyeli. A francia is elvette a hátizsákját, és követte a többi országot. Anglia nyilván hősködni akar, pedig nincs jól. Franciaország ezt tudta, mégsem tartotta vissza a brit nemzetet.

Oroszországgal az élen nekivágtak a hatalmas pusztának. A hó nem volt túl mély, de kicsi sem. Éppen bokáig lehetett süllyedni benne. A táj gyönyörű volt, bár kietlen. Mint Oroszország személyisége.

Anglia is érdekesnek találta volna a programot, ha nem fázott volna annyira. A járás is a szokásosnál nehezebbnek tűnt a hóban. Aztán ott volt mellette Amerika, aki folyton szövegelt neki valamit, bár azt nem figyelte, mit. Igyekezett azt mutatni, hogy jól van, kiült egy buta mosoly az arcára, és tartotta a tempót. Bár ez egyre nehezebben ment.

Nem is tűnt fel neki, hogy időközben rájuk esteledett, és Oroszország nekiállt felverni egy hatalmas sátrat. Nem kért segítséget, csak magában dolgozott. Amikor Japán felajánlotta neki, hogy segít neki, Oroszország csak annyit válaszolt, hogy ő úgysem ért hozzá. A szuperhatalom sötétedésre felhúzott egy nagy sátrat, amiben mindannyian, akár állva is elfértek.

A G8 birtokba vette a sátrat, és olyan következett, amire már régóta vártak. Vacsora.

Anglia félt ettől az eseménytől. Most valaki észreveszi, hogy nincs jól…

Japán előre elkészített onigirijeit Franciaország nyújtotta át neki, kaján mosollyal az arcán. Tudta, ha most Anglia nem eszik, kénytelen lesz beismernie, hogy beteg, ezért hazamehetnek. Ha tovább maradnak ezen a fagyos pusztán, és a brit nemzet rosszabbul lenne, nem tudnának segítséget hívni.

Anglia szúrós szemmel elvett egy onigirit a franciától és gondolkodás nélkül enni kezdte. Franciaország az arcát fürkészte, de nem tudott semmi biztosat leolvasni róla. A francia is elkezdett enni, de nem vette le a szemét a britről.

Evés után Oroszország mesélt nekik a hazájáról. Anglia felhúzta a térdét és rárakta az állát. Fáradt volt, már alig figyelt az oroszra. Sajnos a többieknek még volt energiájuk beszélgetni egymással, és Oroszországgal is, ezért Anglia már lemondott a korai lefekvésről. Fázott, és a feje is lüktetni kezdett. De nem mutathat gyengeséget, azzal Franciaország nyerne. Csak nem szabad még elaludnia…

Franciaország érdeklődve hallgatta Oroszország történetét Tél Tábornokról, de egyre többször pillantott a bóbiskoló Angliára. Nyilván nem volt valami jól. A halvány fényben sápadtnak tűnt, és a szemében sem látszott élénk csillogás. Hogy lehet, hogy senkinek nem tűnik fel a francián kívül? Anglia beteg… És hogy Franciaország miért nem szólt a többieknek? Nos, a francia gondolkodása Angliáról romantikusabb irányba kezdett haladni. De ugyanakkor még mindig riválisok voltak, és Franciaország még hagyni akarta egy kicsit a brit nemzetet. Úgy kell neki, ha nem fogadja el a segítséget!

Egy óra múlva mindegyik ország lefeküdt, és ki hamarabb, ki később merült álomba. Franciaország éberen várta, amíg a többiek elalszanak, aztán Anglia mellé mászott és megérintette az arcát. A brit megrándult, de nem ébredt fel. Franciaország megállapította, hogy Angliának nincs láza, de megállás nélkül remeg, mintha fázna.

A francia szinte gondolkodás nélkül Anglia mellé feküdt a földre, és átterítette magukon a saját takaróját.

\- Így remélem, nem fázol, Angleterre. – suttogta Franciaország – Bonne nuit…

* * *

A G8 Anglia sikítására ébredt. Kanada álmosan dörgölte a szemét, míg Olaszország ásítva fordult a brit nemzet felé, és közben belekönyökölt Németország gyomrába, ezért a szőke német is egy „OLASZORSZÁG!" ordítással felkelt. Amerika feltolta az orrán a szemüvegét és érdeklődve figyelte Angliát, aki megpróbált kiszabadulni Franciaország karjai közül, amik valami oknál fogva átölelték.

A brit nemzet sűrű káromkodások közepette kimászott riválisa mellől és akaratlanul is megborzongott a hűvösebb levegőre. Hiszen a francia eddig mégiscsak biztosított neki némi meleget.

Franciaország kinyitotta a szemét és pislogott párat, mire felismerte, hogy hol van.

\- Jó reggelt, mindenki! – tápászkodott fel és nyújtózkodott.

\- PERVERZ BÉKA! – ordította Anglia.

\- Ne beszélj velem így, ilyen korán reggel. – mondta nyugodtan a Franciaország – Még megsértődök.

\- VÉRES PERVERZ FRANCIA ÁLLAT! MIT CSINÁLTÁL ÉJSZAKA?!

Időt sem hagyva Franciaországnak, hogy válaszoljon, Anglia tovább kiabált. A francia férfi türelmesen megvárta, amíg Anglia minden mondatkombinációjában elhangzik a „perverz" szó, és amikor végül a brit kifújta a levegőt, Franciaország megveregette a vállát. Anglia füléhez hajolt, és halkan suttogott neki:

\- Én a helyedben nem ordítoznék, ha nem akarnám, hogy kiderüljön a köhögésem.

Anglia fogcsikorgatva csendben maradt, és elnyomta feltörni készülő köhögését.

\- Na, van valami reggeli? – kérdezte Franciaország a bámuló országoktól.

\- Van pirog. – mondta Oroszország.

Anglia még mindig bosszúsan elvett egy pirogot, és azt rágcsálta az étkezés végéig. Nem volt étvágya. Igazság szerint, nem sok kellett neki ahhoz, hogy hányjon. Újra és újra lecsillapította a köhögését és a hasfájását, bár maga sem értette, hogyan.

Oroszország gyorsan összeszedte a sátrat, és a csapat elejére állva tovább vezette őket nyugat felé.

\- Jó tempóban megyünk. – jegyezte meg mosolyogva – Ha ezt tartjuk, még Szentpétervárra is marad egy napunk.

A többiek viszonylag vidáman fogadták ezt a bejelentést. Legalább kevesebbet kell ebben az istentelen hidegben gyalogolniuk. Oroszország hazája szép volt, nem arról volt szó, hogy unták a kirándulást. Mi több, talán most először voltak együtt ilyen hosszú gyalogtúrán.

Anglia nem igazán figyelt a többiekre. A lábai ólomsúlyúak voltak, és a látása egyre homályosabb lett. Néha botladozott, és egyértelműen szédelegve ment. Dél körül egy kicsit lemaradt a többiektől, és megtámaszkodott egy fa törzsében. Jó… valamivel jobb…

Köhögés rázta meg a testét, és a tüdeje majd' kilyukadt. Te jó ég, mennyire fájt! Egyik kezével még mindig kapaszkodott, a másikkal a mellkasát kezdte dörzsölni.

Anglia kinyitotta a szemét. Már nem szédült. Egy vörös foltot látott a lábai előtt. Az ő vére. Nem sok, de mégis vért köhögött.

\- Anglia!

A brit nemzet felnézett, és a felé siető, vidám Amerikát látta meg. Nem tudhatja meg… a lábával gyorsan havat söpört a véres hóra.

\- Hé, Anglia! – üdvözölte Amerika – Kérsz egy… hé, jól vagy? Sápadtnak tűnsz.

Anglia elengedte a fa törzsét és kihúzta magát. Már valamivel jobban volt.

\- Persze. Elég hideg van…

\- Hozzak neked még egy kabátot? – kérdezte segítőkészen.

\- Nem szükséges, köszönöm. – rázta meg a fejét Anglia.

\- Akkor kérsz hamburgert?

A brit egy pillanatig meglepve nézte Amerika kezében a húspogácsát, aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Köszönöm, nem.

\- Biztos? Ebédidő van, a többiek már esznek. – biccentett a többi ország felé.

\- Biztos, Amerika.

\- Hát jó. – mondta Amerika és jóízűen beleharapott a hamburgerébe.

Anglia lassan követte Amerikát a többiekhez, majd megkönnyebbülten lehuppant a hóba. Így legalább feltűnés nélkül pihenhet egy kicsit. Egyetlen pirogot rágcsálva meredt maga elé. Nem tudhatják meg… Anglia nem beteg… miért lenne? Hiszen _csak_ felköhögött egy kis vért. Semmiség. A brit lopva Franciaországra pillantott. A francia hátravetett fejjel nevetett valamin, amit Kanada mondott. Ha Franciaország látta is Anglia lemaradását, nem mutatja.

A brit ország némileg megkönnyebbült. Jól érzi magát. Nem lesz semmi baj…


	3. Chapter 3

**Üdv újra itt!**

 **Condesa sangrienta, nagyon örültem a véleményednek :D Örülök, hogy tetszik. Anglia még bőven fog szenvedni a vége előtt...**

* * *

A következő napokat, úgy ahogy végigszenvedte Anglia. Általában a csapat végén poroszkált, és elsőként ült le pihenni. Az országok nem vettek észre semmi különöset, amiért a brit nagyon hálás is volt. Persze, volt egy eset, amikor igen közel került a lebukáshoz, bár nem tudott róla.

Olaszország és Németország takarította fel az ételmaradékokat, amíg a többiek a saját táskájukat pakolták egy kicsit messzebb. Olaszország megkérdezte a németet, hogy ki evett ebédre ketchupot. Mire Németország Olaszországhoz ment, hogy megnézze, mire is gondol az olasz, egy vörös foltot látott a hóban, a fatönkök mögött, amikre leültek.

\- Szerintem ez nem ketchup, Olaszország. – mondta a szőke német – Sokkal inkább vér.

\- Vee? Vér?

\- Úgy tűnik. Anglia ült ezen a helyen. Tudod, mit jelent ez?

Olaszország pár pillanatig gondolkodott, aztán valami eszébe jutott:

\- Anglia lány?!

Németország értetlenül pislogott, és kellett neki egy kis idő, amíg felfogta, mire is gondol a barátja.

\- Nem, nem arra gondolok, hogy megjött neki. És nem hiszem, hogy Anglia lány lenne.

\- Akkor?

Németország megrázta a fejét.

\- Valami nincs rendben vele…

Az olasz pár pillanatig német barátját figyelte.

\- Megkérdezzük tőle?

A szőke habozott.

\- Felejtsd el. Úgyis elmondja, ha baj van.

Az olasz bólintott, és folytatták a munkát.

* * *

Anglia szokás szerint hátul kullogott és sűrűn pislogott, hátha elmúlik a szédülése. Ez a kísérlete sikertelennek bizonyult, a lábaiból lassan kiszállt az erő, a háta meggörnyedt a hátizsákja (egyébként nem nehéz) súlya alatt. A többiek beszélgetéseiből csak foszlányokat csípett el. A hazáik ételeiről beszélgettek. A brit ország megbotlott és gyorsan előrelépett, hogy ne vágódjon el. A hirtelen mozdulattól csak még jobban megfájdult a feje. A látása egyre jobban elsötétült és végül Anglia a tudatlanságba esett.

\- Szerinted is finom volt a tészta a hazámban, igaz, Anglia? – fordult hátra vidáman Olaszország – Anglia?

A mosoly az arcára fagyott, amikor látta, hogy Anglia már nem kullog a csapat végén, hanem arccal a hóban fekszik.

\- Anglia! – kiáltotta, mire mind visszafordultak.

Ketten a brit nemzethez futottak. Amerika a hátára fordította, Németország pedig finoman pofozgatni kezdte az eszméletlen országot. Franciaország szeme tágra nyílt, aztán egy pillanatra gúnyosan elmosolyodott, mielőtt aggódó kifejezés ült ki az arcára. Ő is Anglia mellé térdelt.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Oroszország.

Senki nem válaszolt. Senki nem látta, csak a földön fekvő Angliát.

\- Leüthette valaki? –találgatott Kanada.

\- Kilométerekre vagyunk a legközelebbi városoktól. – emlékeztette Oroszország.

Németország felhagyott a pofozgatással.

\- Van jó orvos köztünk? – kérdezte.

Mindenki hallgatott.

\- Japán segített nekem, amikor megettem azt a paradicsomos csokitortát és fájt a hasam! – mondta Olaszország.

\- Miért ettél paradicsomos csokitortát? – kérdezte halkan Kanada, de mindenki figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- Japán! Gyere, vizsgáld meg! – mondta határozottan Németország.

\- De… de az csak hasfájás volt, ez komolyabbnak tűnik! – ellenkezett Japán.

\- Japán, légy szíves! – kérte kedves-ijesztően Oroszország.

Amerika felállt, helyet adva a keleti szigetországnak. Franciaország az ölébe húzta Anglia fejét. Szinte ebben a pillanatban nyíltak ki a brit nemzet szemei. Pislogott néhányat, mire felfogta, hogy a riválisával néz farkasszemet. Erejét meghazudtoló sebességgel vágta állon Franciaországot. A keze ezután élettelenül a teste mellé zuhant.

\- Perverz… - krákogta.

Franciaország nyugodtan dörzsölte fájó állát. A többiek ledöbbenve figyeltek.

\- Japán! – intett a fejével Németország Anglia felé.

\- I-Igen!

Japán először Anglia mellkasára tette a fülét, aztán megérintette az arcát és a csuklóját.

\- Mi ez… miért? – kérdezte Anglia.

\- Elájultál, mon ami.

\- Az nem jelent semmit…

\- De igen. Azt, hogy nem vagy jól. – válaszolta Franciaország.

\- Anglia-san, fáj, ha itt megnyomom? – kérdezte Japán, és a tenyerével körzött Anglia alhasán.

Anglia megrázta a fejét.

\- És itt?

Japán ezúttal a brit férfi mellkasát nyomta meg. Anglia habozott a válasszal.

\- Igen, fáj neki. – mondta Franciaország.

\- Hé! – ellenkezett Anglia.

\- Ne tagadd. Mást se hallok, csak a fuldoklásodat egész nap. – forgatta a szemét a francia. Anglia elhűlve nézett fel rá.

Japán kérdőn nézett a franciára, arra várva, hogy elmondja, mit tud.

\- Angleterre nagyon köhög. Gondoltam, hogy fájhat neki.

\- Egy tízes skálán mennyire fáj, Anglia-san?

Anglia újra habozott.

\- Kettes. – mondta végül.

\- Voltál lázas? Volt még valami más tünet?

\- Csak… fáradt vagyok…

Németország kételkedve nézett a szőke britre, és a vérfoltra gondolt, amit Olaszország talált. Franciaország arcából ítélve ő sem volt megelégedve a válasszal, de nem mondott semmit.

\- Meg kéne mutatni egy rendes orvosnak. – pillantott fel Japán Oroszországra.

\- Igen, holnap délután mindenképp. Vigyázzunk Angliára, az év ezen szakaszán nem ritkák a fagyhalálok. – mondta derűsen Oroszország.

A többiek tágra nyílt szemmel néztek rá, Anglia kivételével, aki még mindig Franciaország ölében pihent. Becsukta a szemét, és kizárta a külvilágot. Hideg volt, és fáradt is volt. Csak aludni akart.

\- Szóval holnap délután érünk Arhangelszkibe? – kérdezte Németország.

\- Ha sietünk. – bólintott a szuperhatalom.

\- Akkor márpedig sietünk. – mondta Franciaország – Majd én cipelem Angleterre-t.

Gyorsan levette a saját, és Anglia hátizsákját is. Az egyiket Kanada, a másikat Amerika vette fel. Franciaország a hátára vette a brit ernyedt testét.

\- Angleterre, magadnál vagy?

Halk morgás hallatszott az angoltól. Franciaország halványan elmosolyodott.

Oroszország vezetésével a csapat újra elindult. Mintha egy kicsit gyorsabban haladtak volna így, hogy Anglia nem sétált olyan lassan.

Ó igen, Anglia. A brit ország csak félig volt tudatos. Szemét csukva tartotta, de nem tudott elszakadni a valóságtól. A fejét nekidöntötte Franciaország vállának. Még mindig hideg volt.

Maga sem értette miért, de megnyugodott, amikor a többiek megtudták, hogy rosszul van. Bár a vérről még mindig nem tudnak. Talán szólnia kéne? Nem, semmiképpen sem most, Franciaország háta egész kényelmes és valahogy biztonságérzetet nyújt. A vér még ráér…

* * *

Sötétedéskor Oroszország megint felverte a hatalmas sátrat és az országok megkönnyebbülten terültek el benne az egész napi kutyagolás után. Olyan fáradtak voltak, hogy még enni sem volt kedvük.

\- Hogy van Anglia? – kérdezte Amerika Franciaországtól.

\- Elaludt. – biccentett az angol felé Franciaország. Útközben Anglia elaludt, és amikor megérkeztek, a francia csak lefektette és ráterített néhány vastag takarót. Azóta egy percre sem tágított mellőle.

\- Akkor remélem, most már jobban lesz. – sóhajtotta Amerika – Ha felébred, hozok neki hamburgert.

Franciaország bólintott, bár nem hitte, hogy Anglia kérni fog a hamburgeréből. Az országok lassan nyugovóra tértek, és a francia is a hátára feküdt az összegömbölyödött Anglia mellett. Holnap már egy biztonságos helyen tudhatja, ezt a teavedelő britet. Addig is vigyázni fog rá. Sőt, utána is vigyázni fogja Angliát, hiszen… Anglia fontos számára.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hosszú fejezet lett... jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Amikor Franciaország felébredt, a többiek már ébren voltak. Anglia hátára egy takaró volt terítve, és valamivel jobban nézett ki, már nem volt olyan sápadt. Japán előtte ült a sarkain és egy gőzölgő csészét nyújtott át neki. Tea lehetett, mert Anglia mélyen beszívta az illatát, mielőtt belekortyolt.

Franciaország halkan Anglia mellé mászott és átölelte a vállát, mire a szőke brit összerezzent.

\- Szép jó reggelt, Angleterre, hogy érzed magad?

Anglia nem nézett rá, beleivott a teájába, mielőtt válaszolt.

\- Mit érdekel az téged?

\- Már elnézést, egy köszönömöt azért mondhatnál, amiért önként elcipeltelek idáig.

A brit dacosan nézett a franciára, de nem mondott semmit. Nagyot kortyolt a teájából, és majdnem kiesett a kezéből a csésze, mert megint köhögésben tört ki. Előrehajolt, és imádkozott, hogy ezúttal ne legyen vér. Még mindig nem szólt róla, de mivel azóta nem is volt, úgy döntött, még ráér.

\- Lassan igyál, Anglia-san. – oktatta ki kedvesen Japán.

\- Majd – köhögés – legközelebb… - köhögés.

Japán elégedetten bólintott. Franciaország a brit homlokára tette a kezét, hogy ellenőrizze a hőmérsékletét. Anglia felemelte az egyik kezét és eltolta magától a francia karját.

\- Azt hiszem, kialakulóban van a lázad, Angleterre.

\- Nincs is! – vágta rá Anglia.

Japán elgondolkodva nézte a britet, aztán ő is megérintette a homlokát. Anglia lehunyta a szemét. Persze, hogy kezd lázas lenni. Érzi, hogy egyre gyengül.

\- Pedig Franciaország-sannak igaza van. Mihamarabb a városba kéne érnünk.

Anglia felsóhajtott, és kerülte a barátai tekintetét.

\- Szólok is Oroszország-sannak. – mondta Japán és felállt.

Mintha Franciaország csak erre várt volna, nekiszegezett Angliának egy kérdést:

\- Miért titkolod, Angleterre?

\- Mi közöd van hozzá?

\- Elég sok. Szóval?

Anglia nem válaszolt azonnal.

\- Nem gondoltam, hogy baj lesz belőle. Úgy értem, nem hittem, hogy komolyan megbetegszem.

Franciaország sóhajtott és megcsóválta a fejét. Anglia akkora egy idióta!

\- Van még valami, amit eltitkolsz a betegségedről?

A brit megint nem válaszolt rögtön. Először majdnem rávágta, hogy „nincs", de aztán komolyan elgondolkodott, hogy az igazságot mondja. Úgy tűnt, túl sokáig gondolkodott, mert Franciaország a győztesek mosolyával vigyorgott rá. Fenébe, túl jól ismeri!

\- Mi az? – kérdezte a francia.

\- Az egyik nap… csak egyszer, érted?! Egyszer vér is volt. Vért köhögtem.

Franciaország pillanatok alatt elsápadt.

\- Pestis?!

\- Azon már túl vagyunk, barom…

\- Igaz, de sosem tudhatod. – mondta Franciaország – Szóval nem pestis. Abba már belehaltál volna.

Anglia bólintott. Kanada halkan eléjük sétált és átvetette a vállán a hátizsákját.

\- Oroszország azt üzeni, szedelőzködjünk. – mondta félénk hangon.

Anglia és Franciaország észre sem vették az országot, csak akkor, amikor már befejezte a mondatot.

\- Excusez- moi?

\- Oroszország azt mondta, nemsokára indulunk. – ismételte meg Kanada – És azt is mondják a többiek, hogy Angliát megint vigyük.

\- Tudok járni! – csattant fel Anglia.

\- Kérdés, hogy meddig. – jegyezte meg Franciaország, mire a brit dühösen meredt rá – Majd én hozom.

Anglia fogcsikorgatva elfordította a fejét. Megint Franciaországnál köt ki. Olyan idegesítő!

* * *

Oroszország hamarosan összeszedte a sátrat és mindenki felpakolt. Franciaország és Anglia táskáit megint mások vitték, a francia pedig felvette a britet a hátára és nekiindultak. Anglia bőre egy ponton kezdett forróvá válni, amikor a brit elaludt. A franciának elég volt ránéznie az arcára, és érezni a britből áradó hőt a nyakán, hogy megállapítsa, Angliának láza van. Szólt a többieknek, de Oroszország csak annyit válaszolt, hogy nem úgy készültek, hogy bárki beteg lesz, ezért nem hoztak gyógyszereket, annyit tehetnek, hogy jobban sietnek. Az orosz úgy tett, ahogy javasolta. Könyörtelenül gyors tempót diktált, a többiek alig tudtak vele lépést tartani. Viszont nem panaszkodtak, Angliára gondoltak.

A brit felébredt a zötykölődésre és fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét. Hideg volt, még mindig. Franciaország haja folyton az arcába hullott, ami először idegesítette, aztán észrevette, milyen finom, megnyugtató illata van. Ez a francia béka még egy kis meleget is ad, igaz, nem sokat. Végtére is, néha hasznos is tud lenni Franciaország…

A gyors haladás ellenére is csak késő délután értek el egy városba, amiről Oroszország azt állította, Arhangelszki kertvárosa, és nincs messze a kórház.

\- Angleterre, ébren vagy? – kérdezte Franciaország.

Anglia morgott valamit, de nem lehetett érteni, mit.

\- Hogy érzed magad?

\- Hideg van… - motyogta a brit.

\- Nemsokára ott vagyunk, Angleterre.

A brit felsóhajtott és Franciaország állának döntötte a fejét. Fáradt volt, és a levegő egyre hidegebb lett. A béka nem mondta hol van az „ott", feltételezte, hogy egy orvos lehet. Azt kívánta, bárcsak a hazájában lehetne a jó meleg ágyában.

* * *

Az országok meglepve tapasztalták, hogy Oroszország tényleg ismeri a hazájának minden zugát. Amikor is egyenesen a kórházba vezette őket, rögtön mutatott nekik egy orvosi rendelőt is, ahol megnézhetik Angliát.

A doki, egy magas, morcos orosz férfi, nem kicsit lepődött meg, és akadt fenn azon, hogy a beteg nem a saját lábán jön, és még hét másik srác is vele van.

\- Mi a panasz? – kérdezte az orvos, miután Franciaország lerakta Angliát a vizsgáló asztalra.

\- Nagyon köhög, egyszer összeesett és azt hiszem már lázas is. – válaszolt oroszul a szuperhatalom.

\- És egyszer vért köhögött. – tette hozzá Franciaország.

\- És egyszer vért köhögött. – ismételte el Oroszország.

Az orvos belökött Anglia szájába egy lázmérőt és felhúzta a pólóját, hogy meg tudja hallgatni a szívét és a légzését. Mire ezekkel végzett, a lázmérő csipogott, és a doki rezzenéstelen arccal nézte meg. Aztán megnézte Anglia torkát.

\- Most jól vagy? – kérdezte Angliát.

\- Többé- kevésbé. – válaszolta Anglia.

\- Pedig nem kéne. Mennyit voltál szabad levegőn?

\- Sokat. Kirándultunk. – mondta Oroszország.

\- A hideg rásegített a megfázásra és a köhögésre, ezért elpattanhatott egy ér a tüdődben. – mondta a doki – Remélem nem félsz. – fordult Anglia felé.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Anglia.

A doki elfordult az asztalától és a kezében megcsillant egy injekciós tű. Anglia elsápadt.

\- A lázra. – magyarázta az orvos.

Anglia még jobban elsápadt, már nem is volt kipirult. Lemászott a földre, és az ajtó felé botorkált. Franciaország és Németország elkapta a karját és visszahúzták.

\- Csak egy kis szúrás! – mondta Németország.

\- Nem, nem! Én ezt nem! – ellenkezett Anglia.

\- Gyerünk, mon ami, kibírod!

Franciaország visszaültette az asztalra, és Németországgal elállták a menekülési útvonalát. Anglia csalódottan pillantott az ajtó felé és megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből az orvost, aki éppen egy tűvel közeledett hozzá. Csípést érzett a bal karjában, mire megfeszítette a kezét.

\- Ne szorítsd azt az ágyat! – szólt rá az orosz orvos, mire Anglia engedelmeskedett.

Anglia kinyitotta a szemét. Túl volt rajta. Felsóhajtott.

\- Írok fel köhögés ellen gyógyszert, és lázcsillapítót. – mondta a doki, egy lapra firkantgatva – Hogy hívnak? – nézett Angliára.

Az országok habozva néztek össze. Végül Oroszország vette kezébe az irányítást.

\- Anglia. – mondta kedvesen mosolyogva – Anglia a neve.

Az orvos megdöbbenve nézett Oroszországra, aztán nevetésben tört ki.

\- Ki adja azt a nevet a gyerekének, hogy Anglia? Akkor te vagy Oroszország, vagy mi?

\- Pontosan. – mosolygott tovább a szuperhatalom.

\- Na, de komolyan, mi a beteg neve?

Franciaország felsóhajtott. Mindig ez volt, amikor országként mutatkoztak be. Csak akkor hitték el, hogy kik, amikor jó 20 év múlva megint találkoztak az emberekkel, és az emberek meglepve tapasztalta, hogy ugyanúgy néznek ki.

\- Arthur Kirkland. – mondta Oroszország.

Igen, mindegyiküknek volt egy ilyen bekészített emberneve, de ezt csak nagyon ritkán használták. Ennek az orvosnak felesleges lett volna bizonygatni, hogy ezek a srácok valójában a G8 tagjai, a legbefolyásosabb országok.

\- Szóval, Arthur, azt tudom javasolni, hogy menj haza, és pihenj sokat. – mondta az orvos.

Ezzel a doki befejezettnek nyilvánította Anglia ellátását, és kitessékelte őket a rendelőjéből. Magában még sokat nevetett az ország-eseten, de akkor esett le csak igazán az álla, amikor otthon elmesélte az öregének és az apja azt mondta, ő tényleg találkozott Oroszországgal.

Az országok kérdőn néztek össze az előcsarnokban.

\- Azért megnyugodtam, hogy nincs komoly bajod. – mondta Kanada.

\- Én is. – értett egyet Amerika.

\- Akkor most mi legyen? Nem kéne egy beteg Angliával kirándulnunk.

\- Menjünk haza, és majd később folytathatjuk a túrát. – mondta Franciaország.

\- Bírom én még… - jegyezte meg Anglia.

\- Magadra sem tudsz vigyázni! – vágta a fejéhez Franciaország – Az lenne a legjobb, ha velem jönnél Párizsba!

\- Mi van?!

\- Ez nem is rossz ötlet. – szólt közbe Németország – Franciaország vigyáz Angliára, és rögtön tud cselekedni, ha valami rossz történne.

\- De nem fog…

\- Legutóbb is ezt mondtad. – morogta a francia.

\- Akkor indulhatunk haza, illetve Anglia Párizsba! Olaszország, Japán, van kedvetek eljönni hozzám? – kérdezte Németország.

\- Si!

\- E-Elmehetek. – dadogta Japán.

Oroszország elvezette őket az arhangelszki reptérre, aztán elbúcsúzott a barátaitól, és azt mondta, majd elküldi az ottmaradt csomagokat. Amerika gépe hamar elindult, majd nem sokkal később Kanada is búcsút vett tőlük.

\- Anglia, Anglia! - huppant le Olaszország Anglia mellé a fotelbe, így kicsit összenyomva a britet, mivel a fotel egyszemélyes volt – Miért félsz a tűktől?

Anglia elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá.

\- Az egész Franciaország hibája. Kiskoromban mindig azokkal ijesztgetett.

\- Ó! Római Birodalom nagypapa akkoriban nem engedett közel Franciaország bátyushoz. De ha mégis odamentem hozzá, goromba volt velem. – biggyesztette le az ajkát.

Anglia elmosolyodott. Franciaország eléjük sétált, és felhúzta a fotelből a britet.

\- Indul a gépünk.

\- Muszáj veled mennem…?

\- Oui!

Anglia és Franciaország elköszöntek a hajdani tengelyhatalmaktól, és felszálltak a gépre. Anglia nem tagadta, majdnem kidobta a taccsot a felszállásnál, és a leszállásnál, de Franciaország ezt nem vette észre. A brit végig azon gondolkodott, hogy mit fog Párizsban csinálni. Az első adandó alkalommal lekoptatja ezt a békát és hazamegy. Vagy, ha az nem sikerül, elbújik valahol a városban. Esetleg…

A brit ország ilyen terveket szövögetett, egészen a leszállásig. Aztán, amikor leszálltak a gépről, szédülni kezdett, és megtorpant az út közepén. Meggörnyedt és köhögött. A szemét összeszorította, azt viszont érezte, hogy valami meleg folyik le az állán és a kezén. Kinyitotta a szemét. Vér. Még több vér, mint legutóbb.

A látása sötétülni kezdett, és előredőlt. Franciaország hangját hallotta utoljára, ahogy a nevét kiáltja:

\- ANGLETERRE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Condesa sangrienta, te jó ég, nagyon boldoggá teszel. Igyekszem hamar frissíteni, nagyon élvezem ennek a történetnek az írását :D**

* * *

Franciaország karba tett kézzel ült Anglia ágya mellett a kórházban. A brit nemzet egyszer csak összeesett a reptéren és egy vérfoltot hagyott maga előtt. A francia rögtön behozta a kórházba, és az orvosok meg is vizsgálták, de csak annyit mondtak, hogy valahonnét lassan vér ömlik Anglia tüdejébe, de nem tudják honnan. Ameddig pedig nem tudják, addig aligha tudnak segíteni a köhögésén. Franciaország figyelte Anglia lassan süllyedő és emelkedő mellkasát. Már 3 órája, hogy bejöttek a kórházba. Azóta a brit infúziót és egy ágyat kapott.

Anglia egyenletes légzése megszakadt, aztán valami sóhajtásszerű hang szakadt fel belőle. Zöld szemei félig kinyíltak, és kótyagosan bámult fel a plafonra.

\- Angleterre?

Anglia felé fordult, és értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Mi történt?

\- Elájultál, mon cher, azután hogy egy csomó vért köhögtél fel. Még meg fognak vizsgálni néhányszor.

A brit sóhajtott és a plafonra bámult. Elege volt ebből az egészből. A betegségből, a vérből, az orvosokból, és úgy mindenből. Franciaország még mindig idegesítette, de most valahogy… örült neki, hogy vele volt. Amerika most azt sem tudná, mit gondoljon. Hiszen még azt sem tudta, mi az a megfázás!

\- Hogy érzed magad?

\- Fáradtan. – mondta Anglia tömören, és ülő helyzetbe tolta fel magát.

\- Szólok valakinek, hogy felébredtél. – állt fel Franciaország.

Anglia felsóhajtott, amint a francia elhagyta a szobát. Itt a lehetőség a szökésre! Az egyetlen ablakra nézett a szobában. Ha szerencséje van, akkor a földszinten van. Bár, ebben nem nagyon bízott. Fáradt volt, talán az infúzió miatt is. Még szüksége van pár percre… A szeme lassan lecsukódott. Nem kéne aludni. Nem! Anglia szemei kipattantak, és pislogott néhányat. Olyan fáradt volt.

Valaki finoman megrázta a vállát. A tekintete találkozott Franciaországéval, és egy másik férfiével, aki az orvos lehetett. Fiatal, vörös hajú, szemüveges. Kedvesen mosolygott Angliára.

Az orvos kivette az infúziót a karjából, és megkérdezte, hogy érzi magát, de Anglia neki is ugyanazt válaszolta, mint Franciaországnak. Ezután a doki közölte, hogy el kell mennie néhány vizsgálatra. Anglia az ágy szélére ült, és letette a lábát a padlóra.

\- Lehet, hogy még furcsa lesz a járás. – figyelmeztette az orvos.

Anglia biccentett, és felállt. A világ mintha 180 fokos fordulatot vett volna, de csak pár pillanatra. Megkapaszkodott Franciaország karjában, amíg vissza nem tért minden a normálisba.

A két ország követte az orvost először a vérvételre (ahonnét Anglia megint megpróbált lelépni, de Franciaország ismét visszatartotta), aztán a tüdőszűrésre. Miközben Anglia felvette a pólóját (ezt a műveletet Franciaország kifejezetten figyelte) az orvos azt mondta, estére meglesznek az eredmények, addig Anglia, vagyis Arthur, pihenjen a szobájában.

* * *

\- Meddig szándékozol velem maradni? – kérdezte Anglia a szobájához vezető úton.

Franciaország meglepetten nézett rá, aztán elmosolyodott.

\- Végig veled leszek, Angleterre.

Anglia fintorgott, de nem mondott semmit.

\- Egyébként – váltott témát Franciaország – eddig csak azt mondták, valahonnét vér szivárog a tüdődbe, de nem tudják honnan. Érzel valamit?

\- Nem. – mondta tömören Anglia.

\- Csak a köhögésnél, meg ha ránehezedik valami a mellkasodra?

\- Azt hiszem.

Franciaország a gondolataiba merülve sétált tovább. Nem értett annyira a gyógyításhoz, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy _csak ő_ tud segíteni Angliának. Ezt a gondolatot gyorsan ki is verte a fejéből.

Anglia a szobájában leült az ágyra és unottan körbenézett valami szórakozás után kutatva. Semmit nem talált. Egy könyve, annyi se volt sehol. A brit ásított.

\- Aludhatnál. – jegyezte meg Franciaország.

\- Nem vagyok kisgyerek.

\- De beteg az vagy. – mondta a francia.

Anglia köhögött, és összegömbölyödött a takaróján. Pár perc múlva már csak az egyenletes szuszogása hallatszott. Tényleg fáradt volt. Franciaország elégedetten elmosolyodott, és mivel nem akarta Anglia alól kirángatni a takaróját, inkább elővett egy másikat a szekrényből, majd a britre terítette.

\- Aludj csak… én vigyázni fogok rád.

A brit morgott valamit álmában, mire Franciaország mosolya még szélesebb lett. Anglia olyan aranyos, amikor alszik!

* * *

Anglia megint arra ébredt, hogy valaki rázza. Megdörzsölte a szemét, és ásítozva felült. Franciaország visszahúzta a karját, amikor látta, hogy a brit magához tért.

\- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte Angliát a vörös hajú orvos.

\- Semmi különös. Fáradt vagyok… - ásított Anglia.

\- Átnéztem az eredményeidet, Arthur. Csak egy kis megfázást kaptál el, elvileg. A tüdődön nem találtam sebet, de mégis volt benne egy kis vér. Meghallgathatnám még egyszer a légzésed?

Anglia felhúzta a pólója alját és mélyet lélegzett.

\- Kicsit hörgős, de nem vészes. Rendben leszel, Arthur. Holnap már haza is mehetsz. Valószínű, hogy lesz még lázad, úgyhogy ne nagyon utazgass.

\- Remek. – mondta Anglia érdektelenül.

Franciaország kétkedve nézett az orvosra. Az a vér a repülőtéren _nem volt normális._ Ez nem csak egy kis megfázás. Biztos volt benne. De amit az orvos mondott… jobban bízott a francia orvosokban, mint az oroszokban. A legjobb lesz, ha a saját házába viszi Angliát és addig vele marad, amíg teljesen biztos lesz benne, hogy a brit egészséges.

\- Hát akkor, jobbulást. – mondta az orvos és az ajtóból még visszanézett – Jó éjszakát!

Anglia összegömbölyödött az ágyon és magára húzta a takaróját. Franciaország összefonta a karját, hátradőlt a székén és lehunyta a szemét. Anglia mellett fog maradni. Még ha ilyen kényelmetlen széken is kell ülnie. A francia lassan álomba merült.

* * *

\- Angleterre… Angleterre, reggel van!

Anglia kótyagosan kinyitotta a szemét. Franciaország aggódó tekintettel hajolt fölé. A brit ásított és felült.

\- Baj van? – kérdezte, utalva a riválisa gondterhelt arcára.

Franciaország arca egy szempillantás alatt megváltozott. A puha kedves mosolyával nézett Angliára.

\- Nincs, mon cher. Öltözz, és indulhatunk.

\- Hozzád? – sóhajtott a brit, és felmarkolta az inget és a farmert, amit Franciaország nyújtott át neki.

\- Oui. Hova máshova?

\- Londonba. – morogta Anglia és becsukta maga mögött a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

Franciaország felállt, és nyújtózkodott. Ahogy gondolta, beállt a háta a kényelmetlen széktől. Mindegy, ma már hazamehet, Angliával együtt…

A brit kijött a fürdőből, és felkapta a fal mellett sorakozó csomagok közül a sajátját, majd várakozón nézett Franciaországra, aki ugyanígy tett.

\- Biztos elbírod? – kérdezte a francia.

\- Igen, Franciaország, egy felnőtt ember vagyok, el tudom magam látni! Erős vagyok…

Franciaország megveregette a vállát, és kilépett az ajtón.

\- Kár, hogy a franciák erősebbek.

\- Dehogy erősebbek! Ne becsüld folyton alá a britek erejét!

Franciaország halkan nevetett.

\- Szerinted Amerika hogy lett ilyen erős? Azért mert velem nőtt fel! – folytatta Anglia.

\- Sajnos, ezzel el is rontottad az érzékét a jó ételekhez.

\- _Tudok_ főzni!

\- Persze… - nevetett fel Franciaország – Akkor még csiszolunk a mesterszakácsi fokozatodon.

Anglia összehúzott szemmel nézett a nevető Franciaországra. Majd úgy döntött, inkább nem szól hozzá.

A francia hívott egy taxit, és jó fél óra utazás után meg is érkeztek Franciaország házához. Egy szürke, kétszintes ház volt, és elég szerény ahhoz képest, hogy Franciaország szerette a pompát és a szépséget. Egy kis első kerten át juthattak a bejárathoz. A kertben virágok nőttek, a járda kövezett volt. Látszott, hogy Franciaország törődik a virágokkal.

Franciaország kinyitotta az ajtót, és egy kis előszoba után egy stílusosan berendezett nappaliba érkeztek. Belülről sokkal nagyobbnak tűnt, mint kívülről. Franciaország megmutatta Angliának a szobáját, ami az emeleten volt. Az emeleten csak egy folyosó volt, két egymással szembeni szoba, és egy a folyosó végén. A brit a folyosó végén lévő szobát kapta. Anglia csak ledobta a cuccait, aztán lement, és lehuppant a kanapéra, majd bekapcsolta a tévét.

Franciaország készített két nagy bögre forró teát és leült Anglia mellé. A brit unottan kapcsolgatott a tévécsatornák között, viszont a francia nem igazán tudott figyelni az adásra. Egyre csak az orvossal folytatott beszélgetésére gondolt, ami még reggel, Anglia ébredése előtt történt.

 _\- Francis, nem akartam Arthur előtt mondani, és kérlek te is maradj nyugodt… Arthur nem csak egyszerűen megfázott. Valami… Valami sokkal komolyabb betegsége van, amit egyikünk sem ismer, ezért gyógyszert sem ismerünk rá. A tüdejében még mindig van vér, de sebet nem találtunk… mintha a tüdeje falán szivárogna át. Ha most Arthur hazamegy, ne hagyd egyedül, nagyon figyelj rá! Megkérhetlek rá, hogy segíteni fogsz neki?_

Mint végszóra, a franciát Anglia köhögése szakította ki a gondolataiból. A brit keze, és a padló egy része vörös volt a felköhögött vértől. Anglia a mellkasát dörzsölte, és nyúzott arccal dőlt hátra a kanapén.

\- Jól vagyok! – mondta gyorsan a brit.

Franciaország tágra nyílt szemmel nézte Anglia vérét.

\- Mosakodj meg… addig feltakarítom.

Anglia dülöngélve elment, és Franciaország aggódva nézte a vérfoltot, aztán elkezdte feltakarítani a padlót. Szóval Anglia tényleg rosszul van… és az orvosok nem tudnak segíteni.

* * *

 **Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem csak a Hetaoni az egyetlen beteg dolog a Hetaliában. Tegnap megtaláltam a 23,5 epizódot (mármint csak olvastam, és örülök, hogy nem találtam meg a tényleges részt). Hogy lehet ilyet tenni Olaszországgal? T-T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Üdv újra itt!**

 **Condesa sangrienta, Anglia igazi szenvedése még csak most kezdődik... hehe.**

* * *

Franciaország bevitte a nappaliba a gőzölgő ebédet és letette Anglia elé. A brit csak ránézett az ételére, aztán visszafordította a tekintetét a tévéképernyőre. A francia felsóhajtott. Angliával két hete ért haza, és azóta a brit a kanapéra költözött. Olvasott, vagy tévézett, és viszonylag sokat aludt. Néha volt hőemelkedése, de soha nem ment fel lázig.

\- Tegnap óta nem ettél, Angleterre. – mondta csüggedten a francia.

\- Undorodom az ételeidtől.

\- Ugyan, még te is elismered, hogy jól főzök.

Anglia a szemét forgatta, de nem mozdult az étel irányába. Franciaország leült mellé és ő is a tévére nézett.

\- Jó a műsor? – kérdezte.

\- Mikor jók a te filmjeid? Elalszom rajtuk, semmiről sem szólnak.

\- Mégis művésziebbek, mint a te béna háborús filmjeid. Egyébként a csendőr filmek igenis híresek!

\- Louis de Funes spanyol volt.

\- Ne akadj fenn a részleteken.

Anglia köhögni kezdett, mire Franciaország aggódva pillantott rá, de vér ezúttal nem volt. A francia hátradőlt a kanapén és a szeme sarkából tovább figyelte Angliát.

\- Egyél egy kicsit! – kérte a francia.

\- Eszik a fene! Nem kérek!

Franciaország megcsóválta a fejét. Anglia egy makacs barom. A brit magára húzta a takaróját és összegömbölyödött a kanapé sarkában. A világért sem vallotta volna be Franciaországnak, de nagyon fázott. Karjait magához szorította és szorosan behunyta a szemét, hátha ezzel tud egy kis meleget biztosítani magának.

Amikor a francia hallotta, hogy az angol légzése egyenletessé válik, felállt, és a konyhába ment, ebédelni. Szokás szerint jól sikerült ételt főzött. Nem értette, Anglia miért nem képes legalább megkóstolni. A telefoncsörgés rángatta vissza a valóságba a gondolatai közül. A nappaliba ment, és felvette a kagylót.

\- 'Allo?

\- Franciaország-san? Japán vagyok, Németországtól hívlak. Hogy van Anglia-san?

Franciaország Angliára pillantott, hogy ébren van e. Amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy alszik, halkan mesélni kezdett.

\- Most éppen jobban van, de a kórházban azt mondták, valami ismeretlen betegsége van.

\- Anglia-san hogy reagált?

\- Nem mondtam neki.

\- Előbb utóbb rájön. – sóhajtott Japán.

Franciaország a háttérben csörömpölést hallott, aztán egy „OLASZORSZÁG" ordítást, majd pedig Olaszország vékony hangját, ahogy kiabál.

\- Most mennem kell, Olaszország-san kiborította az összes sört, mert kellettek neki valamire az üvegek. Németország-san elkezdte üldözni… megyek, mert a végén Németország-san megvonja a tésztaadagját.

\- Visszhall, Japan.

Franciaország letette a kagylót és Anglia mellé sétált. Leguggolt a brit halványpiros feje előtt, és kisimította a tincseit az arcából. Milyen meleg… Meleg?! Franciaország Anglia homlokára tette a kezét.

\- Mikor ment fel ennyire a láza? – kiáltott fel fojtott hangon.

A konyhába rohant, aztán egy lázmérővel a kezében tért vissza Angliához. Megrázta a vállát, és a nevén szólongatta. Anglia résnyire kinyitotta láztól csillogó zöld szemét és értetlenül nézett az idősebb nemzetre.

\- Figyelj, Angleterre, nyisd ki a szád, és ezt tartsd benn, jó?

Anglia lassan engedelmeskedett, és pár perc múlva csipogott a lázmérő. Franciaország szinte kirántotta Anglia szájából. _40,2._

Franciaország eltorzult arccal meredt a kijelzőre, aztán Angliára, aki időközben visszaaludt. A francia lerántotta róla a takarót, mire a brit még jobban összekucorodott és megborzongott. Franciaország felültette a kanapén és a tenyerébe vette a brit arcát.

\- Angleterre, Angleterre, nézz rám! Most egy kicsit maradj ébren, jó?

Anglia feje előrebukott, ezt a francia bólintásnak vette, és a konyhába rohant. Lázcsillapító, lázcsillapító… Amikor megtalálta a tablettát, a másik kezébe vett egy pohár vizet, és visszament vele Angliához. A brit kezébe adta a poharat és a tablettát. Anglia engedelmesen bevette, aztán lefeküdt.

\- Nem, még nem, Angleterre. – mondta Franciaország – Elmegyünk fürdeni.

Anglia felnézett rá.

\- He? – kérdezett vissza halkan.

\- Fürdünk. Le kell vinni a lázad.

\- Veled biztos nem…

\- Pedig muszáj lesz. – mondta Franciaország, és a karjában felvitte az emeletre a britet.

Leültette a fürdőben a kád szélére és szépen elkezdte vetkőztetni. Lehúzta a felsőjét, majd a nadrágját. Angliának nem volt ereje ellenkezni. Franciaország habozott, hogy levegye-e a brit alsónadrágját. Anglia most nem tudna ellenkezni, de később nagyon dühös lenne, és megint elhordaná mindennek a franciát. Pedig Franciaország nem perverz, csak szerelmes.

Végül Franciaország Anglián hagyta az alsóját, és besegítette a kádba, aztán hideg vizet kezdett engedni, Anglia gyomráig. A brit megborzongott, köhécselt, aztán felhúzta a térdeit és összekucorodott. Franciaország mosdatni kezdte, mint egy kisbabát. Anglia behunyta a szemét, és fél óráig ki sem nyitotta.

Amikor is letelt a fél óra, a brit felnézett Franciaországra, és a szeme már élénkebbnek látszott.

\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Franciaország.

Anglia vállat vont.

\- Jobban. Perverz.

\- A te érdekedben teszem, Angleterre. Nyisd ki a szád!

Anglia engedelmeskedett, és Franciaország betette a lázmérőt. A csipogásnál Franciaország a összeráncolta a szemöldökét. _37,4._ Viszonylag gyorsan lement. Érdekes.

\- Jól van, kijöhetsz. – mondta, és felállt a kád széléről.

Anglia kinyújtóztatta a tagjait, és remegve kilépett a kádból. Belecsavarta magát a Franciaországtól kapott törölközőbe. Aztán köhögni kezdett. Amikor elvette a szája elől a fehér törölközőt, az véres volt.

\- Nem a legjobb, mi? – kérdezte fáradtan Anglia.

Franciaország megrázta a fejét.

\- Ostoba voltam. Nem kellett volna ilyen hidegben tartani téged. Most csak még jobban fogsz köhögni…

A brit újra megvonta a vállát. Franciaország betámogatta a szobájába, ahol vett neki elő néhány tiszta ruhát, majd diszkréten kiment, amíg Anglia felöltözött.

Amikor végzett, Anglia kilépett a szobájából. Franciaország a falnak támaszkodva várta, és amikor a brit el akart menni mellette, megfordította a vállánál fogva.

\- Nem, ezúttal rendes ágyban alszol.

Időt sem hagyva Angliának a válaszra tessékelte ágyba. A brit morcosan lefeküdt és köhögve elfordult Franciaországtól.

\- Tudnál most enni?

\- Nem. – válaszolta Anglia.

Franciaország leült az ággyal szemben a fotelbe, és csendesen figyelte a britet. Olyan sápadt és törékeny. Az orvosok nem segítenek, és most még ő is rontott a helyzeten a hideg vízzel. Anglia köhögött, és a másik oldalára fordult. Anglia nem eszik, és felment a láza is… egyre többször köhög vért. Nem sokat, de Franciaország szokott vörös foltokat találni a ruhákon. Aztán ki tudja, Anglia mennyit titkol el megint. Akkor hülye tud lenni!

A brit végre elaludt. Nyitott szájából vékony nyálcsík futott a párnáig, és Franciaország elmosolyodott. Valóban. Angliának van egy aranyos oldala is. A francia nem örült, hogy Anglia beteg. Biztosra vette, hogy nemcsak ő aggódik érte, már szinte felkészülten várta Amerikát, hogy mikor fog betoppanni egy „Megjött a hős, Anglia!" kiáltással. Viszont Franciaország boldog is volt, hogy pont ő vigyáz a britre. _Pont ő…_ Anglia elsőszámú riválisa. _És egyben legjobb barátja_ – tette hozzá magában a francia, még ha Anglia nem is gondolja így. Szerette a britet, ezért szeretettel is fogja ápolni, ameddig szükséges, talán még tovább is.

Anglia a hátára fordult. Arca piros volt, és izzadt. Franciaország felállt, és Anglia homlokára tette a kezét. Megint felment a láza. Nehéz éjszakának néznek elébe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ezt a fejezetet már tegnap feltöltöttem, de rájöttem, hogy a vége nagyon rossz. Szóval kiegészítettem, és újraírtam a végét. Így talán ez lett az eddigi leghosszabb fejezet. Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

 _Újra Amerika előtt állt, és fegyvert fogtak egymásra. Egyáltalán nem ezt akarta. Nem, Anglia nem akart újra a Függetlenségi háborúban lenni._

 _Amerika elsütötte a fegyverét, és bár Anglia minden porcikájával küzdött ellene, ő is meghúzta a ravaszt. Összezárta a szemét, de nem érzett fájdalmat. Amerika elhibázta. Kinyitotta a fél szemét. Amerika homlokán egy tátongó lyuk volt. Szemüvege eltört, és az egész arca véres volt._

 _\- Nem, nem ezt akartam! – kiáltotta Anglia és lerogyott a sárba Amerika holtteste mellé –Amerika! Amerika, hallasz?_

 _Halk nyögést hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult. Még egy Amerika feküdt mögötte, csak neki a mellkasa volt csupa vér. Anglia a másik mellé mászott. Ez Kanada! Amerika golyója őt találta el. Megragadta a vállát és rázni kezdte._

 _\- Kanada! Nézz rám, Kanada!_

 _Kanada félénken elmosolyodott, mielőtt a szeme teljesen üres lett. Anglia sokkolva állt. Nem. Ez nem igaz. Nem lehet igaz!_

 _\- Angleterre!_

 _Anglia megfordult, és könnyes arca találkozott Franciaország sugárzó alakjával. A francia ölelésre tárta a karját és elmosolyodott. Anglia botladozva futni kezdett felé. Franciaország… a jó Franciaország… mást sem akart, csak végre a biztonságot nyújtó karjai közt lenni._

 _A brit kinyújtotta a kezét, de mielőtt elérhette volna, a francia hátradőlt, és eltűnt a feneketlen, sötét mélységben._

 _Anglia üres volt. Már nem is sírt. Csak bámult, és nem mozdult. Aztán zuhanni kezdett. Zuhant, a véget nem érő ürességben, de nem érdekelte. Magányos volt._

Anglia szemei kipattantak a hirtelen fájdalomra. Körülnézett, és rájött, hogy leesett az ágyról. Folyt róla a víz, és gyorsan kapkodta a levegőt. Csak egy rémálom.

Megkapaszkodott az ágy szélében és felállt. Hol van Franciaország? Akárhányszor felébredt, eddig mindig a szobájában volt.

A földszintről csörömpölés hallatszott. Franciaország?

Anglia feje szörnyen fájt, ahogy lépkedett az ajtó felé. Néhányszor a szédülés is elkapta, de le akart menni. Ha mást nem, legalább egy jót nevetni Franciaországon, hogy eltört valamit.

Lejutott a nappaliba, és megtámaszkodott a falban. Gyenge volt, nem tudta volna letagadni. Franciaország a földről szedegetett üvegszilánkokat, egy félig feldíszített fenyőfa mellett. Amikor felpillantott, és meglátta Angliát, véletlenül megvágta az ujját. A francia felszisszent, és a szájába vette vérző ujját.

\- Minek az a fa? – kérdezte Anglia.

\- Mon cher Angleterre, december 24.-e van, Szenteste!

\- Már karácsony van? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Anglia – Olyan régóta vagyok itt?

\- Majdnem két hónapja. – egészítette ki Franciaország.

\- Fel sem tűnt…

\- Nem csoda, sokat alszol. Repül az idő, amikor jól érzi magát az ember!

Anglia megvető pillantást vetett rá, és leült a kanapéra. Egyáltalán nem érezte magát jól.

Franciaország némán szedte tovább a szilánkokat. Valóban… Anglia csaknem két hónapja lakik nála, és azóta semmivel sem javult az állapota, sőt. Egyre többször szárnyalt az egekben a láza, néha már járni sem bírt. A köhögése csak rosszabbodott, egyre többször köhögött egyre több vért, bár még nem érte el azt a szintet, amit Franciaország veszélyesnek mondott volna. A francia sokszor maradt Anglia mellett, bár a brit legtöbbször elfelejtette ezeket az alkalmakat. Igencsak ködösek voltak az emlékei a láz időszakából. Biztos emiatt nem tűnt fel neki az idő múlása.

\- Téged mi hozott le a jó meleg ágyadból?

Anglia vállat vont. Franciaország a fejét csóválta. Ez felesleges kérdés volt. Anglia sokszor kiabált álmában Amerika után, és ezek után mindig elgyötört arccal ébredt. Anglia nyugtalan arcából ítélve megint rémálma volt.

\- Akarsz róla beszélni? – kérdezte csendesen a francia.

\- Nem.

Franciaország sóhajtott, de nem erőltette. Kidobta a szilánkokat a kukába, és folytatta a fa díszítését. Igazán nem akart kérkedni, de minden évben pofás karácsonyfákat dobott össze. Kár, hogy nem nagyon látta senki, mivel mindenki (őt is beleértve) Amerika bulijába ment.

\- Franciaország?

\- Hm?

\- Maradhatok… itt lenn… veled? – kérdezte lassan.

Franciaország elmosolyodott.

\- Persze, mon chéri.

Anglia az ablakhoz botorkált. Franciaország háza a külvárosban volt, de még itt is, hangulatos, karácsonyi fények világítottak az utcákon. Biztos London is szép lehet. Összeszorult a szíve. Olyan régóta nem látta szeretett fővárosát! Vajon a Big Ben és a Buckingham palota ugyanolyanok, mint voltak? Persze, nem teltek el évszázadok. Anglia hirtelen vissza akart menni a hazájába. Csak az volt a baj, hogy valószínűleg elájulna még az odatartó úton, és Franciaország abban a pillanatban visszahozná Párizsba.

\- Szeretnél kimenni? – kérdezte Franciaország.

A brit majdnem rávágta, hogy ő inkább haza menne, de aztán meggondolta magát.

\- Jó lenne.

\- Azzal még egy kicsit várnunk kell. – mosolyodott el szomorúan Franciaország – Még mindig kapaszkodsz valamibe járás közben. Párizs mindig szép. Talán majd januárban sétálunk egyet.

\- Én veled? – kérdezte Anglia – Pff…

Franciaország továbbra is mosolygott és bedugta a karácsonyfa fényeit a konnektorba. Anglia visszasétált a kanapéhoz és félig ülő, félig fekvő helyzetbe helyezte magát. Franciaország hozott neki egy takarót, aztán leült mellé. Anglia lustán, és kifejezéstelenül bámult a fára.

\- Ez nem csak egy kis megfázás, igaz? – kérdezte.

\- Nem, Angleterre.

Anglia felsóhajtott, és köhögni kezdett. Nem nézett Franciaországra, csak tovább bámulta a karácsonyfát.

\- Gondoskodom róla, hogy meggyógyulj. – ígérte Franciaország.

Anglia ránézett, de nem üzent semmit a szemével. Mintha kételkedne Franciaországban.

\- Ígérem.

\- Ígéred?

\- Igen. Meg fogsz gyógyulni.

Anglia halványan elmosolyodott és lassan elaludt. Franciaország magához húzta a beteg országot. Szegény Anglia. Megint kezd felmenni a láza. Még karácsonykor sem lel békére.

* * *

\- Helló, Franciaország! – jött a harsány kiáltás, amint Franciaország kinyitotta az ajtaját.

Olyan eszeveszett kopogás kezdődött reggel, hogy Franciaország attól félt, még Anglia is felébred rá. A brit megint belázasodott, ezért a francia is fent volt hajnalban. Amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, egy vidám és boldog Amerikát pillantott meg. Amerika mögött pedig az egész G8-at, és még Kínát is.

\- Hát ti? – kérdezte értetlenül a francia.

\- Úgy gondoltuk Angliával most nem tudnál utazni… ezért eljöttünk mi. – válaszolta Japán.

Franciaországnak reagálni sem volt ideje, a barátai már betörtek a házába.

\- Hé, hé, halkabban! – kérte őket.

Máskor persze nem hallgattak volna el, még Németország ordítozása ellenére sem.

\- Csak egy pillanat! – mondta Franciaország.

A többiek csendben figyelték, ahogy a francia leguggol a kanapé mellé, és először kicseréli a borogatást a homlokán, majd finoman felrázza.

\- Angleterre, Angleterre… - szólongatta, majd amikor Anglia szemei nagyjából rá fókuszáltak, folytatta – Látogatók érkeztek.

\- Kik? – kérdezte szánalmasan gyenge hangon Anglia.

\- Amerika és a többiek. Kína is eljött.

\- Nem… Franciaország… kérlek, ne hagyd… ne hagyd, hogy így lássanak!

Franciaország megrázta a fejét. Ezt a kérését nem teljesítheti. Intett a többieknek, hogy jöhetnek. Anglia kényszerítette magát, hogy ébren maradjon, legalább addig, amíg látja a barátait. Lassan mind a látókörébe kerültek, és Anglia meglepetten nézett rájuk. Ugyanis mind rámosolyogtak. Nem sajnálták, nem vigasztalták. Csak bátorítóan, meleg mosollyal köszöntötték.

\- Boldog karácsonyt. – préselte ki Anglia, aztán köhögni kezdett.

A többiek udvariasan megvárták, amíg végez.

\- Boldog karácsonyt, Anglia!

Anglia halványan elmosolyodott, aztán sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét.

\- Franciaország! – szólította meg Kína – Hoztunk karácsonyi ebédet, és vacsorát, aru!

\- M-Merci.

\- Én hoztam vodkát!

\- Én bort! – mondta Olaszország – Tésztát is akartam, de Németország…

\- Hoztam kolbászt! – mondta gyorsan Németország.

Mindegyikük hozott valami ételkülönlegességet, mert azt mondták „Franciaország biztos nem tud főzni Anglia mellett." Ami azt illeti, tudott volna, csak nem tudta, hogy hirtelen betoppan minden ismerős.

Olaszország első útja a konyhába vezetett. Nagy örömére talált valami olyat, amire mindig vágyott. Tésztát. Neki is állt a főzésnek, Németország pedig végig mellette állt, nehogy szétszedje a francia konyháját (amire valljuk be, kevés esély volt, Olaszország soha nem rontotta el a tésztát). Franciaország elkezdte megteríteni az asztalt, amíg Amerika vidáman szórakoztatta Angliát, és az egy cseppet sem érdekelte, hogy Kanada figyelmeztetni próbálja, Anglia most nincs ébren. Oroszország mosolyogva figyelte a többieket, és közben átkarolta a rettegő Kínát.

A ház békés légkörét megint eszeveszett kopogás szakította meg. Japán ajtót nyitott, és egy részeg Poroszországgal találta szemben magát.

\- Japán, úgy hallottam itt a testvérem, jöttem ünnepelni!- mondta Poroszország és meglendítette a kezében lévő félig üres söröskorsót.

\- Poroszország-san, most Anglia-san…

Poroszország nyomott egy puszit a japán az arcára, mire az elfelejtette befejezni a mondatot. A porosz betört a házba, és elkiáltotta magát:

\- Boldog karácsonyt, mindenkinek!

Oroszország elborult tekintettel nézett rá, és a többi ország is vádlón méregette.

\- Baj van? – kérdezte.

\- Á, semmi, csak Anglia nagyon beteg! – vágta a fejéhez Németország.

\- Értem én tesó, nem kell mindjárt felhúzni magad. – karolta át a szőke öccsét Poroszország.

Úgy tűnt, Poroszország kijózanodott, mert komoly arccal Angliához ment. Aztán a mutatóujjával megnyomta az arcát.

\- Keseseseseee! Tényleg nem reagál! Mióta beteg?

\- Két hónapja. – jött Franciaországtól a válasz.

A porosz finoman rázni felrázta Angliát, amit Franciaország rosszallóan nézett.

\- Anglia, itt van a király Poroszország! Adok neked egy csodaszert, azonnal meggyógyulsz tőle!

A brit álmosan felnézett a vörös szemekbe és várta a folytatást. Poroszország a korsójába öntötte Oroszország vodkáját, ami az asztalon volt, majd segített Angliának megtartania a fejét, aztán a szájához emelte a korsót. A brit fintorgott.

Franciaország elkerekedett szemmel meredt Poroszországra, mire felfogta, hogy mire készül. Kikapta a sör-vodkát a porosz kezéből, és elhúzta a vörös szemű országot Anglia mellől.

\- Részeg vagy, Angleterre pedig beteg! Nem engedem, hogy alkoholt adj neki! Gyere, mon cher!

Franciaország a karjába vette Angliát és az emelet felé indult vele. Anglia gyenge hangon kérte, hogy tegye le, tud ő járni, de a francia nem hallgatott rá. Bement Anglia szobájába és óvatosan letette a britet az ágyba.

\- Ráveszem őket, hogy hagyjanak pihenni. – mondta Franciaország.

\- Jól vagyok… - köhögte Anglia.

\- Persze…

A szoba ajtajában megjelent Japán, kezében egy vizes lavórral, és Anglia borogatásával.

\- Ezt lenn hagytad. – mondta, és letette Anglia mellé a lavórt – Poroszország elkezdte leitatni Oroszország-sant, és Németország- sant, bár szerintem nem tudatosan.

Franciaország összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Hogy lehet valakit nem tudatosan leitatni?

Anglia felült és köhögni kezdett. Megtámasztotta magát, nehogy eldőljön. Anglia csak köhögött, és egyre nagyobb vörös folt keletkezett a takarón. Egyre nagyobb és nagyobb…

Japán és Franciaország aggódva figyelték a britet, aki visszahanyatlott a párnára. A francia a brit homlokára tette a kezét.

\- Még mindig lázad van, Angleterre…

\- Anglia–san mindig… ennyi vért köhög?

Franciaország megrázta a fejét. Ilyen sok vér még sosem volt. Kicsavarta a ruhát a lavór fölött, és a brit homlokára tette. Aggódott, Anglia egészsége egyre csak romlik. Japán az ajtó felé lépett.

\- Megpróbálok odalenn rendet tartani. Vigyázol Anglia-sanra?

\- Oui. Merci, Japan.

Japán kedvesen elmosolyodott, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Franciaország szomorúan nézett Angliára. Neki most Angliával kell maradnia. Hiszen megígérte, hogy a brit meggyógyul. Amúgy sem volt kedve karácsonyozni egy egészséges Anglia nélkül.


	8. Chapter 8

A büszke francia ország riadtan konstatálta, hogy Anglia mellkasán aludt el. Ezzel még nem is lett volna akkora baj, de Franciaország nagyon vigyázott a brit tüdejére. Vajon nagyon ránehezedett? Jobban fáj most Angliának? Arra sem emlékezett, mikor aludt el… az még megvolt, hogy Japán lemegy, és nem sokkal később Anglia láza is lement… vajon utána aludt el?

Anglia köhintett párat, és az oldalára fordult, Franciaország felé.

\- Hé, Angleterre…

Anglia fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét. A zöld szemek nem csillogtak, csak bámultak Franciaországra.

\- Hogy érzed magad? Fáj valahol?

A brit a hátára fordult és megtapogatta a mellkasát.

\- Itt fáj, ha köhögök. – mondta halkan.

\- Éhes vagy? Tudnál enni?

\- Azt hiszem, igen.

Franciaország meglepetten, de boldogan állt fel. Anglia végre enne magától? Eddig mindig úgy kellett neki könyörögni, hogy menjen le valami a torkán. Talán végre javulás van?

A francia leért a lépcsőn, és mellbe vágta, amit látott. Olaszország és Japán Németországot használták párnának, miközben a német egy kolbászt tartott a kezében, és az egyik lába a kanapén volt. Amerika és Kanada egymásnak vetették a hátukat, úgy aludtak. Oroszország felhúzta a térdeit, a falnak dőlt, és még álmában is mosolygott. Mindeközben még Kína bokáját is fogta. Kína a hasán feküdt, egyik kezében egy törött váza darabjait tartva. Poroszország a szoba közepén terpeszkedett és békésen durmolt. Mindenfelé ételmaradékok és üvegcserepek voltak a földön. Még a karácsonyfa is meg volt tépázva egy kicsit. Mindenki lerészegedett? Könnyen meglehet.

Franciaország megcsóválta a fejét. Szóval Japánnak mégsem sikerült rendet tartania. A francia óvatosan megközelítette a konyhát, ügyelve, hogy ne lépjen senkire és semmire.

A konyhában is meglepetés várta, ugyanis nem volt semmi szétszórva. Mindent a helyén talált. Kinyitotta a hűtőt és kivett egy tányér tésztát, amire rá volt tűzve egy kis zászló, arra pedig ráírva, hogy „Angliának, vee!"

Franciaország elmosolyodott, megmelegítette az ételt és felment Angliához. A brit időközben visszaaludt, amin Franciaország már meg sem lepődött. Finoman megrázta Anglia vállát, mire a brit kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Angleterre, itt a tészta.

\- Tészta? – kérdezett vissza Anglia és megpróbált felülni.

Franciaország segített neki, és Anglia ölébe rakta a tányért. A brit lassan, kis falatokat kapott be, és Franciaország türelmesen várta, hogy befejezze. Anglia csak a felét ette meg, aztán Franciaország felé nyújtotta a tányért. A francia hasa morogni kezdett. Mióta is nem evett?

Anglia felhúzta az álláig a takarót és elfordult Franciaországtól. Franciaország hosszan nézte a kezében a tésztát. Éhes volt. Anglia már biztos nem kéri…

Vállat vont és enni kezdett. Olyan finom! Olaszország érti a dolgát! Persze nem körözi le őt, de főzni valóban tud!

Anglia válla megrázkódott és köhögni kezdett. Franciaország majdnem eldobta a tányért, ahogy Angliához sietett.

\- Angleterre, Angleterre, jól vagy? Jól vagy, ugye?

Anglia párnája véres volt, és a brit kimerülten törölte le az álláról a vért.

\- Csak… fűszeres volt a tészta…

\- Angleterre… egyre csúnyábban köhögsz… nagyon fáj?

\- Fáj… - ismerte be.

\- Hozok teát. – állt fel Franciaország.

Szegény Anglia. Miért kell ennyire szenvednie? Most nincs tűzvész Londonban, se bombázás, se háború…

Amikor leért a lépcsőn, már senkit sem talált a földön. Mindegyikük takarított. Mi történt itt, hogy mindenki rendet rak?

\- Hát ti? – kérdezte.

\- Úgy gondoltuk, mégsem hagyunk magunk után kuplerájt. Nemsokára mennünk kell. – mondta Kanada.

A bejárati ajtó kivágódott, és Finnország törtetett be vigyorogva, és sietve, mikulásruhában.

\- Helló, srácok, bocsánat, de sietek! Az egyik rénszarvasom elaludt, és késve indultunk el. Nincs sok időm.

Finnország belenyúlt a végtelenül mély zsákjába és mindenkinek kiosztott egy mikulássapkát, amin a saját országuk nemzetközi rövidítései voltak és világítottak is. Továbbá kaptak tésztát, sört, vodkát, serpenyőt, mágiakönyvet, medveplüsst, és még hasonló jóságokat, amiket elosztottak egymás között. Ezután Finnország elköszöntött és kirohant az ajtón. Az országok még látták, ahogy elrepül a szánjával a tiszta ágbolton. Hiába, Finnország kedvenc ünnepe a karácsony, ő is lehet késésben.

A többi ország is hamar befejezte a takarítást és szedelőzködni mentek.

\- Még beugrok Magyarországhoz és Ausztriához is. – mondta Olaszország.

\- Veled megyek! – mondta egyszerre a két német, mire egymásra néztek.

\- Nálam lesz még egy buli az elnökkel. – mondta Amerika vidáman – Üdvözlöm Angliát!

\- Jobbulást neki! – köszönt el mosolyogva Oroszország.

\- Minden jót, aru! – intett Kína.

\- Boldog karácsonyt! – köszönt el Franciaország.

A francia egy ideig még tanácstalanul álldogált a megüresedett házban. Mekkora csend lett… nem is baj, Angliának pihennie kell. Szegény Anglia! Még karácsonyozni sem tudott rendesen.

Aztán készített egy csésze teát, és a kezébe vette Anglia ajándékait, mielőtt visszament az emeletre. Úgy tűnt, Anglia ismét elaludt. Olyan gyenge…

\- Angleterre, ébredj!

Anglia kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Innod kell valamit. – nyújtotta felé a csészét.

Anglia megrázta a fejét.

\- Nincs kedvem… - motyogta.

\- Nem kedv kérdése! Ki fogsz száradni, mon cher!

A brit köhögött, aztán feltolta magát egy félig ülő helyzetbe. Elvette Franciaországtól a csészét és lassú kortyokban inni kezdte. A teát persze sosem hagyta meg. Mikor végzett, sóhajtott, és lecsukódtak a szemei. Franciaország még betette a lázmérőt a szájába, mielőtt teljesen elvesztette a tudatosságát a brit.

A csipogást hallva a francia megnézte az értéket és felszisszent.

\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy vagy képes ilyen hőmérsékletváltoztatásokra, Angleterre, de ez nem egészséges.

Franciaország lehúzta Angliáról a takarót, mire a brit félig kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Hideg…

\- Tudom, chéri. – mondta a francia, végigsimítva Anglia puha arcán.

Anglia becsukta a szemét, és belefúrta az arcát a francia hűvös tenyerébe, amíg kapott egy vizes borogatást a fejére. Fázott, mégis jólesett a hideg… hogy is volt ez a betegség? Anglia sosem értette meg igazán. Nem is izgult rajta. Hiszen Franciaország jelenléte olyan megnyugtató…

A brit ország zihálva felült és remegve előrehajolt. Megint ez az álom a függetlenségi háborúról. A mellkasa fájni kezdett, és köhögésben tört ki. A fehér takarón vörös folt keletkezett a felköhögött vértől. Megint vér… egyre többször van vér… Arcán könnyek folytak le a felkavart emlékek, a fájdalom, és az erőlködés miatt. Egyik kezével megragadta az ingjét, a másikkal megtámaszkodott az ágyon, hogy ne dőljön el. Újabb vérfolt. Fáj…

\- Angleterre!

Franciaország berontott a szobába és Anglia mellé rohant. Nem nagyon tudott mit tenni azon kívül, hogy lelki támaszként átöleli Angliát, amíg le nem csillapodik a köhögése.

\- Jól van… - mondta halkan a francia, miután Anglia letörölte az álláról a vért – Keresek valami gyógyszert neked.

Franciaország felállt, de Anglia elkapta a felsőjét és gyengén megszorította. Nem akart egyedül lenni. Az egyedüllét a rémálmait idézte.

\- Rendben. – Franciaország visszafordult és felnyalábolta a karjába a lesoványodott nemzetet.

Levitte a nappaliba, és leültette a kanapéra. Ezután a konyhába ment és teát készített. Onnét pont ráláthatott Angliára, ha valami baj történne, azonnal észrevegye. Amint felforrt a víz, beledobta a teafiltert és előkereste a köhögés elleni gyógyszert. Bevitte a teát és a tablettát a kis asztalra, Anglia elé, majd leült a szőke nemzet mellé.

\- Teát?

Anglia hosszú pillanatokig habozott, aztán bólintott. Franciaország a kezébe adta a csészét és a tablettát. Úgysem fog segíteni a gyógyszer. Egyik gyógyszer sem segített eddig igazán, de próbálkozni szabad.

A brit nemzet lenyelte a gyógyszert és lassan kortyolt párat a teából. Aztán letette az asztalra.

\- Soha nem szoktad meghagyni a teát. – csóválta a fejét a francia – Akkor lefekvés, Angleterre!

Anglia megrázta a fejét.

\- Pedig pihenni fogsz! Gondoskodom róla, hogy meggyógyulj!

Pár perc múlva Anglia reszkető mellkassal feküdt. Feje a francia férfi ölében volt, és felnézett az idősebb országra.

\- Tudom, hogy fáj – mondta lágyan Franciaország - , de próbálj meg egy kicsit aludni, hogy hasson a gyógyszer.

Anglia finoman megrázta a fejét.

\- A kedvemért, Angleterre. – kérte halkan a francia, és kisöpörte a brit arcából a csatakos tincseit.

Anglia makacsul nézett a szőke franciára. Nem akar aludni. Visszatérnének azok a szörnyű álmok… a halott barátairól és a függetlenségi háborúról, a londoni tűzvészről. Semmiképpen sem akar!

Franciaország finoman cirógatta az arcát és dúdolni kezdett, aztán a hangokból szavak lettek és a francia végül énekelt. Anglia szeme tágra nyílt, amikor felismerte a dallamot.

\- Honnét… - préselte ki.

Franciaország Anglia ajkára tette a mutatóujját, mire Anglia nem folytatta. Ez az ő dala volt. Anglia írta Amerikának, amikor még kicsi volt. Mindig ezt énekelte neki altatóként. Aztán, ahogy Amerika megnőtt, a dal lassan feledésbe merült. De honnét tud róla Franciaország? A szöveg és a ritmus is pontos… hogyan?

Anglia szemei lassan lecsukódtak és a brit nemzet ezúttal békés álomba merült. Franciaország átölelte a beteg országot és a szaggatott légzését figyelte. Egyre nehezebben veszi a levegőt, és a bőre is perzsel. Még sosem látott országot ilyen rossz állapotban.


	9. Chapter 9

Anglia békésen olvasgatta a mágiakönyvet az ágyában. Többre nemigen volt képes. Már járni sem tudott, és szinte minden köhögésnél vér is volt. Nem tudta mennyi idő telt el karácsony óta. Pár nap? Pár hét? Franciaország nem tájékoztatta, hogy újév van.

Összecsukta a könyvet, amikor a betűk táncolni kezdtek előtte. Megint olyan gyengének érezte magát. Az is már teljesítmény volt, hogy már lassan két órája ébren volt. Még Franciaországot is rávette, hogy egyedül hagyja egy kicsit. Nehéz volt, de leküldte a franciát azzal az indokkal, hogy enne valami főtt ételt. Ezzel legalább nyert egy kis szabadságot, amit kedve szerint tölthetett el. Belegondolva… Franciaország mennyit ülhet az ágya mellett? Kicsit ijesztő…

Anglia lehunyta a szemét és hátradöntötte a fejét. Megint kezd felmenni a láza. Franciaország reakcióiból ítélve gyakran volt magas láza, mégsem vitte kórházba. Anglia örült is ennek, utált kórházban lenni. Ő csak valami gyógyszert szeretett volna, ami lecsillapíthatja az egyre növekvő fájdalmat a mellkasában.

Anglia finoman megrázta a fejét. Meg fog gyógyulni, hát persze. Kis megfázás, mi? Igen, csak majdnem kilyukad közben a tüdeje.

Kinyitotta a szemét, amikor Franciaország belépett a szobába egy tálcával. Fenébe, tényleg főzött. Angliának semmi étvágya nem volt.

\- Már nem vagyok éhes. – mondta.

\- Kár. Megkóstoltam, isteni lett!

Franciaország leült Anglia ágyára és felvette Anglia öléből a könyvét.

\- Jó könyv? – kérdezte.

\- Te ezt nem értheted! –Anglia megpróbálta kivenni a könyvet a francia kezéből, de a másik gyorsabb volt.

\- Két békaláb, egy pohárnyi temetőföld, 5 mol foszfor… - olvasta fel – és mit lehet ebből kihozni?

\- Egy világító szellemet.

Franciaország becsukta a könyvet és visszaadta Angliának.

\- Furcsa hobbid van, bár ezt mindig is tudtuk.

Anglia morcosan az ágy mellé tette a könyvet. Franciaország mosolyogva figyelte. Anglia mérgesen is aranyos. Így, betegen nem tűnik veszélyes ellenfélnek, de még lázasan is önmagát meghazudtolva képes neki visszavágni.

\- Aludj egy kicsit.

\- Nincs kedvem! – vágta rá a brit.

\- Már egy kicsit keresztbe állnak a szemeid…

\- Nem is! – dörzsölte meg a szemét Anglia.

\- Ó, Angleterre, néha még mindig olyan vagy, mint egy nagy gyerek.

Anglia meglepve pillantott rá.

\- Öreg vagyok. – jegyezte meg halkan.

\- Ha belegondolsz, hogy még meddig fogunk létezni, nem is tűnik olyan soknak. Kiskorod óta ismerlek, és nem változtál olyan sokat. Makacs, önfejű és buta vagy, brutális főzőkészséggel és nulla humorral megáldva. A divatérzékedről ne is beszéljünk. De még így is egész aranyos vagy.

Anglia beharapta az ajkát, hogy elfojtson egy felháborodott kiáltást. Aztán egy kicsit lenyugtatta magát és ő is nekikezdett:

\- Te is egy forrófejű alak vagy, aki túl sokat képzel magáról, mert azt hiszi, tud főzni, és csak mert az ő ruhái elterjedtebbek, holott a 11. században nőnek öltöztél! Azóta sem vágtad le a hajad! És én így se kedveltelek jobban meg.

\- Miért lyukadunk ki mindig a főzésnél? – kérdezte mosolyogva Franciaország. Egyáltalán nem vette magára a hallottakat.

\- Mert _tudok_ főzni, és ideje lenne már elismerned!

\- De nem tudsz, mon cher. – csóválta a fejét Franciaország.

\- Igenis tudok!

Anglia duzzogva az oldalára fordult és magára dobta a takaróját. Franciaország megérintette a homlokát, mire Anglia morogni kezdett. Franciaország tett egy vizes rongyot Anglia fejére, aztán még üldögélt egy kicsit az ágyon. Biztos volt benne, hogy a brit sok fájdalmát elrejti. Pedig Franciaország olyan szívesen segítene neki! Ha tudna, persze…

Egy pillanat! Az orvosok nem segítenek, és Franciaország sem tud mit tenni. De mások…

\- Angleterre… tegyük fel, hogy léteznek a képzeletbeli barátaid.

\- LÉTEZNEK! – kiáltotta Anglia és a szó vége köhögésbe fulladt.

\- Itt vannak valahol?

\- Nem. A világért se jönnének hozzád.

Jó, akkor ők kiestek. Ha tudnának segíteni, már biztos megkeresték volna Angliát. Akkor körbekérdez az országok között. Talán kezd Mongóliával és Ukrajnával. Meg talán megkérdezi Brazíliát, ő elég messze él, talán tud valamit… És akkor már Seychelle-t is felhívja.

Franciaország felállt és az ajtó felé indult.

\- Franciaország? – jött Anglia gyenge hangja.

\- Oui?

\- Hova mész?

\- Csak körbetelefonálok. Öt perc az egész. – ígérte a francia.

Anglia csalódottan ejtette vissza a párnájára a fejét. Nem szívesen aludt el egyedül. Ha ébren volt, és Franciaország békén hagyta, azzal nem volt baj. De elalvásnál… Anglia gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Tényleg olyan, mint egy kölyök! Ezen gyorsan változtatnia kell!

Franciaország sietve lement a lépcsőn és a nappaliban előkotorta az országok telefonkönyvét és már tárcsázta is Ukrajnát.

Az ukrán nő azt mondta neki, kérdezze Belarust, de Isten óvja attól Franciaországot, hogy Fehéroroszországgal beszéljen. Így gyorsan továbblépett Mongóliára. Ő még a telefont sem vette fel. A francia ugrott Brazíliára, de csalódottságára a brazil sem tudott semmit mondani, azon kívül, hogy vigye kórházba Angliát, ezúttal hátha lesz valami.

Franciaország új számokat ütött be.

\- Seychelles, mon cher, te vagy az utolsó reményem!

\- Mi az, Franciaország?

\- Angleterre nagyon beteg és gyógyszer kéne neki… vért köhög és lázas. Tudsz valamit?

A vonal végén csend volt.

\- A hazámban nemigen volt még ilyen betegség… sajnálom, én nem vagyok jó orvos…

\- Merci, Seychelles…

\- Mindenkit kérdeztél? – kérdezte a lágy hang.

\- Ukrajnát, Brazíliát. De nem hiszem, hogy mások tudnának valamit. A lányok vannak képben a gyógyítással.

\- Liechtenstein?

\- Ő még nagyon fiatal.

\- Umm… ki van még… Magyarország?

\- Hongrie! Tényleg! De… őt nem hiszem, hogy most kéne…

\- Mi történt, Franciaország?

\- Jól elvert a serpenyőjével, amikor Ausztriát csodáltam khmm… hallgattam a zongorázását.

\- Ó, értem. Sok szerencsét Magyarországgal!

\- Viszhall, Seychelles.

Franciaország hosszan meredt maga elé. Az Angliának ígért öt perc már rég lejárt, de nem vette észre. Magyarország… felütötte a telefonkönyvet és lassan beütötte a lány számát.

\- Igen? – szólt bele valaki. Egyáltalán nem Magyarország hangja volt.

\- Hongriet keresem. – mondta a francia.

\- Franciaország? Miért keresed Magyarországot? – kérdezte a hang. Franciaország Ausztriát vélte felfedezni a vonal végén.

\- Kérdezni szeretnék tőle valamit. Gyógyszerügyben.

\- Most nincs a közelben. Próbálkozz később, vagy gyere át.

\- Holnap odautazom. – döntött gyorsan a francia.

\- Várunk. – tette le a kagylót Ausztria.

Franciaország még gyorsan felhívta Amerikát, hogy holnap át tudna-e jönni, vigyázni Angliára, majd visszasietett a brithez.

Anglia elaludt, viszont nagyon rosszul nézett ki. Arca sápadt volt, az ajka lila, a homloka mégis lángolt. A párnája, és néhol a takaró is véres. Tényleg azalatt a tíz perc alatt alakult ki ez az állapot, amíg Franciaország telefonált?

A francia kisöpört Anglia arcából a csatakos tincseit és újranedvesítette a rongyot Anglia homlokára.

\- Ó, Angleterre… - suttogta a francia.

A brit résnyire kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Fáj… - köhögte.

Anglia újabb vérfoltot hagyott a takarón.

\- Hol fáj, Angleterre? Fázol? Meleged van? Mondj valamit!

Anglia megérintette a mellkasát és újra köhögött.

\- Fázom…

Franciaország hozott egy vékonyabb takarót és ráterítette. A brit hálásan beleburkolózott. A francia nem próbálta meg leplezni az aggodalmát. Anglia egészsége talán most érte el a legrosszabb pontját? Olyan szánalmas és szomorú volt így látni Angliát. Ahogy küzd minden egyes levegővételért és ébren töltött pillanatért…

\- Pihenj, Angleterre… Franciaország bátyus vigyázni fog rád.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tyűha! Azt hiszem ez lett az eddigi leghosszabb fejezet. Remélem tetszeni fog!**

* * *

Franciaország egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt aznap éjjel. Végig Anglia mellett maradt, még annyira sem hagyta el, hogy villanyt kapcsoljon. A francia hiába borogatta, nyugtatta, adott neki gyógyszert, Anglia semmivel sem lett jobban, sőt. A brit egy ponton már nem is reagált Franciaország hívására, és a bőre mintha kezdett volna lilássá válni.

\- Angleterre, ne add fel, érted? Meg fogsz gyógyulni, csak egy kis kitartás kell!

Anglia persze nem válaszolt. A francia nem volt benne biztos, hogy Anglia egyáltalán hallja, amit mond. Még azt is nehéz volt megállapítani, hogy ébren van-e. Csak feküdt, és csak a zörgő légzése tudatta, hogy él. A mellkasa minden alkalommal küzdött, hogy felemelkedjen, aztán lesüllyedjen.

A brit köhögött, Franciaország felemelte a fejét, hogy ne fulladjon meg a vérében. A fehér takaró és párna is már sok helyen vörös volt, de a francia nem nagyon törődött azzal, hogy lecserélje. Pár perc múlva kezdhetné elölről.

Franciaország kicserélte a borogatást és a kezébe vette Anglia nyirkos kezét. Talán a brit tudja, hogy vele van, nem hagyta el. A francia a világért sem tágított volna most mellőle. Majd úgyis el kell mennie, amikor Amerika megérkezik, mert jobb, ha személyesen keresi fel Magyarországot. Egyetlen reménye volt, hogy a lány segíteni fog, és tud is segíteni. Talán addig félreteszi a Franciaországgal való nézeteltéréseit.

\- Jól van, Angleterre… légy erős, ahogy azt mindenki elvárja a Brit Birodalomtól!

Angliából sóhajtásszerű hang szakadt fel és elfordította a fejét. Franciaország gyengéden megszorította a kezét.

* * *

A nap már rég fenn volt, amikor Franciaország meghallotta az ajtócsapódást és Amerika harsány „Yo-ho!" kiáltását. Franciaország lehunyta a szemét, és nem mozdult. Csak akkor nyitotta ki a szemét, amikor Anglia ajtaja halkan kinyílt és Amerika pillantott be. Franciaország a szája elé tette az ujját, ezzel utasítva csöndre az amerikait.

Anglia régi kisöccse óvatosan közelítette meg a két országot, aztán az arcából ítélve majdnem dobott egy hátast, amikor meglátta, hogy néz ki Anglia.

\- Ez szörnyű… - suttogta.

Franciaország szomorúan bólintott.

\- Szóval vele tudnál maradni? Pár óra az egész.

\- Mit kéne tennem? – nézett Angliára Amerika.

\- Cseréld a borogatását, és nyugtasd meg, ha felébred. Ne hagyd magára!

Amerika bólintott, és leült arra székre, amin az előbb még Franciaország ült. A francia Anglia fölé hajolt.

\- Angleterre, most egy kicsit elmegyek. Nemsokára visszajövök, addig tarts ki, oké?

Franciaország arrébb simította Anglia tincseit a hajából, aztán búcsút intett Amerikának. Az ajtóból még visszanézett rájuk, aztán elfordult, és sietve lement a lépcsőn. Felvette a kabátját és gyorsan tekert a nyaka köré egy sálat. Aztán kilépett az utcára és egy taxival egy magánrepülőtérre ment. Vannak jó és rossz tapasztalatai a repüléssel, de most ez a leggyorsabb út Magyarországhoz.

* * *

Franciaország egy sikeres leszállás után kiszállt a taxiból, ami Ausztria házához hozta. Egy rózsaszálat a kezében tartva állt meg az ajtó előtt.

\- Remélem Hongrie már nem haragszik a múltkoriért és elfogadja a virágot is… - motyogta magának.

Felemelte a kezét és bekopogott. Rövid idő után az ajtó kinyílt, és Magyarország nézett ki rajta. Zöld szeme először elkerekedett a meglepetéstől (Franciaország még meg is jegyezte, hogy Magyarországnak is olyan gyönyörű szemei vannak, mint Angliának), aztán felcsillant benne valami.

\- Te?! Megint jöttél kukkolni Ausztriát, ugye?! Ezúttal még virágot is hoztál neki?! Adok én neked!

Ezzel előhúzott egy serpenyőt a háta mögül, és megütötte Franciaországot. A franciának még reagálni sem volt ideje, olyan gyorsan jöttek egyszer az egyik, egyszer a másik oldalról az ütések.

\- Várj, Hongrie, most nem…

Magyarország nem figyelt rá, tovább ütögette a francia férfit.

\- Magyarország!

A lány felpillantott az ajtóban álló Ausztriára. A háta mögé rejtette a serpenyőt és mosolygott. Ausztria felhúzta a földről Franciaországot és beinvitálta a házba. A magyar lány persze árgus szemekkel figyelte minden mozdulatát, mintha Franciaország arra készülne, hogy elrabolja Ausztriát.

Az osztrák nemzet leültette a franciát a kanapéjára és elé rakott egy csésze teát. A franciát ez Angliára emlékeztette, és azért sem nyúlt a csészéhez.

Ausztria és Magyarország leültek Franciaországgal szemben.

\- Tegnap Magyarországot kerested. – kezdte Ausztria.

\- Nem is mondtad. – jegyezte meg Magyarország.

\- Bocsánat. – sütötte le a szemét Ausztria.

\- Egy különleges gyógyszerre lenne szükségem Hongrietól. – mondta Franciaország.

\- Miért? – kérdezte bizalmatlanul Magyarország.

\- Angleterre-nek kell. – válaszolt a francia – Nagyon beteg.

Magyarország tekintete ellágyult.

\- Hallottuk Ita-chantól. Pontosan mi baja?

\- Nem tudjuk. Lázas és vért köhög… egyre rosszabb…

\- És ki vigyáz most rá, ha te itt vagy? – kérdezte Ausztria.

\- Les États-unis.

\- A legjobbra bíztad. – csóválta a fejét az osztrák férfi.

Franciaország telefonja megcsörrent. A francia megnézte ki az, és amikor látta, hogy nem Amerika, visszatette a zsebébe.

\- Nem akarod felvenni?

\- Non. – válaszolta egyszerűen a francia.

A csörgés hamarosan abbamaradt, és Franciaország Magyarországhoz fordult:

\- Kérlek Hongrie, segíts! Azt hallottam jó gyógynövényeid vannak, ráadásul a betegek ápolásához is jól értesz! Kérlek, segíts rajta!

Magyarországot meglepte Franciaország nyílt segélykérése, na meg az is, hogy pont tőle vár gyógymódot.

\- Láthatom Angliát? – kérdezte végül.

\- Oui!

\- Hol van most?

Franciaország habozott pár pillanatig.

\- Nálam. Eljössz velem, Hongrie?

Magyarország bólintott és elhagyta a szobát, feltehetőleg azért, hogy összepakoljon.

\- Jó, hogy te vigyázol Angliára. – mondta Ausztria mosolyogva – Jó látni, hogy végre kijöttök egymással.

\- Eddig se voltunk rosszban…

\- Ja igen. Tiétek a tipikus utálom-szeretem viszony.

Franciaország nem válaszolt, mert Ausztriának igaza volt. Magában azt kívánta, bárcsak az a bizonyos mérleg a szeretet felé billenne.

Magyarország nemsokára megjelent zöld szoknyában, és kalapban, egy régimódi bőröndöt tartva a kezében. Gyanakvó pillantást vetett a franciára, mire az gyorsan felállt.

Elköszöntek Ausztriától, és együtt indultak a reptérre. A magyar lány csendben figyelte a franciát, hátha le akarja smárolni őt, vagy el akarja kábítani, hogy kettesben lehessen Ausztriával. Magyarország gyanakvó volt, de Franciaország a gondolataiba merülve nézte a földet. Talán tényleg nagyon aggódik Angliáért.

\- Remélem Amerika nem tömte tele Angliát a hamburgereivel. – jegyezte meg Magyarország, csak hogy megtörje a csendet.

\- Én is… - értett egyet a francia, aztán megnézte a csengő telefonja kijelzőjét.

\- Ki keres ennyire? – kérdezte kíváncsian a lány.

\- Csak a főnököm. Gyorsan ide akartam érni, szóval elkötöttem az egyik magángépét. – nevetett fel zavartan a francia – Meg a sok havi munkámat sem végeztem rendesen Anglia miatt, szóval lehet, hogy azért is pipa…

\- Meg tudom érteni. A főnökeink olyan furák tudnak lenni…

Ezek után az útjuk néma csendben telt. Franciaország nem próbált meg flörtölni Magyarországgal, sőt, még hozzá sem szólt. Csak bámult ki a fejéből. A lány kicsit kínosan érezte magát, de nem volt mit mondania a franciának.

* * *

A repülés és a taxizás után Franciaország szinte betört a saját házába és az emeletre rohant. Magyarország türelmesen követte. A francia után lépett be a szobába. Amerika egy széken ült az ágy mellett, és meredten nézte a beteg országot. Magyarországot szinte sokkolta Anglia látványa.

A szőke brit falfehér volt, és az izzadságtól csatakos haja az arcába hullott. A párnáján, a takarón és a földön is vérnyomok látszódtak. A csendet a szaggatott, hörgő légzése szakította meg. És Amerika csak ült, és nem tett semmit. Pontosabban semmit nem tudott tenni.

Franciaország az ágy Amerikával ellentétes oldalára sietett és leguggolt.

\- Angleterre! – szólította meg halkan.

Anglia lassan felé fordította a fejét aztán az oldalára fordult. Résnyire nyitott szemmel nézett a franciára.

\- Franciaország… - mondta halkan, és a szó vége köhögésbe fulladt, újabb vérfoltot hagyva a párnán.

A francia már attól megkönnyebbült, hogy Anglia felismeri.

\- Itt vagyok. – suttogta a francia – Nézd csak, elhoztam Hongriet, segíteni fog…

Anglia köhintett párat, aztán becsukta a szemét. Franciaország a homlokára tette a tenyerét és elborzadva húzta vissza.

\- Sajnálom… - mondta Amerika – Nem tudok mit tenni…

Franciaország megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Itt van Hongrie, ha valami dolgod van, elmehetsz.

Amerika bólintott, és látszólag megkönnyebbültebben hagyta el a szobát. Nehéz volt neki így látni Angliát, a barátját, a bátyját… gyengének és sérültnek.

Magyarország lenézett Angliára és tekintetével végigpásztázta törékeny testét. Anglia a hátára fordult és láztól csillogó szemmel nézett a lányra. A magyar lány megvizsgálta a britet, és nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy Franciaország végig fogta Anglia kezét - bár ezt utóbbi valószínűleg nem is érzékelte.

\- Rosszabb a helyzet, mint gondoltam. – mondta végül Magyarország.

\- Mennyire? – kérdezte a francia, és megpróbálta elhessegetni a fejéből a képeket, amik Anglia halálával kapcsolatosak.

Minden nap eszébe jutottak, mi lenne, ha Anglia egyszer csak nem ébredne fel. Nagy-Britannia szigete feldarabolódna és elsüllyedne a tengerben. Anglia holttestét virágok borítanák, és Franciaország rezzenéstelen arccal állna előtte, oldalán a feketébe öltözött Amerikával és Kanadával.

De ilyen nem fog történni.

\- Meg tudom menteni. – bökte ki Magyarország – De Anglia különleges eset. Nem csak azért, mert ország. A teste már majdnem feladta. Készítek egy különleges gyógyszert. Nem tudom, hatni fog-e még. Fizetséget akkor kérek, ha Anglia meggyógyul. Jól értettem, nem reagál a felírt gyógyszerekre?

\- Kezdetben még hatottak, de most már nem…

\- Használhatom a konyhát?

\- Bármit!

\- Te maradj Angliával. Borogasd, vagy vidd fürdeni!

Ezzel Magyarország elhagyta a szobát.

Franciaország szomorúan nézte Angliát, aki becsukta a szemét. Aztán a mellkasa rázkódni kezdett és nehezen beszívta a levegőt. Franciaország gyorsan segített neki felülni és megtámasztotta a hátát. Anglia köhögött és újabb adag vért köpött a takaróra.

\- Oké… nem kell erőlködni…

Franciaország magához húzta a britet, így egy félig fekvő helyzetbe rakva őt.

\- Na, mi legyen? Nem ártana már hajat mosni neked.

Anglia eddig csukott szemeit résnyire nyitotta és a franciára nézett. De nem üzent semmit, minthogy „ne merészeld", vagy „megöllek, ha velem akarsz fürdeni, perverz". Csak nézett, és a szemében ott volt a fájdalom és szenvedés, amit átél.

\- Jó, nem fárasztalak fürdéssel.

A francia lefektette a britet és egy hideg ruhát tett a homlokára.

\- Jól van. Csak pihenned kell, és nemsokára rendben leszel.

Az angol újra a franciára nézett.

\- Franciaország… - köhögés – most jól vagyok.

Anglia halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Jaj, ne vágj már ilyen képet, ijesztő ám! És dehogy vagy jól, ne mondj zöldségeket! – mondta Franciaország. Amióta Anglia állapota folyamatosan romlott, szinte soha nem mosolygott. Most, amikor Anglia már a saját súlyát sem bírja el, még képes lázasan mosolyogni.

Anglia továbbra is bágyadtan mosolygott, és a fejét újra a plafon felé fordította.

\- Már elviselhetetlen? – kérdezte csendesen Franciaország.

Anglia biccentett. A mellkasa minden alkalommal, amikor köhögött, egyre jobban fájt. Nem mintha a brit nem lett volna elég strapabíró, de már majdnem öt hónapja beteg.

Franciaország felemelte Anglia borogatását, hogy egy finom csókot lehelhessen a brit homlokára.

\- Meg fogsz gyógyulni. – ígérte.

A szívébe új remény költözött, hogy Magyarország meg tudja menteni Angliát.


	11. Chapter 11

Angliának nem volt rá szüksége, hogy kinyissa a szemét. A mellkasán mintha 50 vastag kódex lett volna, és egyre nehezebbek lettek volna. Ha köhögött, a tüdeje majdnem kiugrott a helyéről. Úgy fájt… A levegő egyre hidegebbnek tűnt. Ennyire még sosem érezte rosszul magát.

Úgy gondolta, Franciaország valahol a közelben lehet. Azt mondta neki, jól van. Mekkora hazugság volt! Franciaország biztos rájött… a francia hangja csak foszlányként jutott el hozzá, így próbálta meg kiszűrni a mondandóját. Amerika! Amerika nem volt itt? Hol van most? Vajon elment? Elhagyta…?

Mintha látott volna egy barna hajú lányt is. Virágok voltak a hajában, akkor Magyarország lehetett. Bár a lázálmai és a valóság lassan egybeolvadt, már nem igazán tudta elkülöníteni az eseményeket.

Oldalra fordította a fejét és köhögött. Valami meleg folyt le az állán, amit valaki finoman letörölt. Aztán valaki kivette az egyik karját a takaró alól. Hideg volt.

Anglia résnyire kinyitotta a szemét. A barna hajú lány egy injekciós tűvel közeledett felé, amíg a szőke francia a fogta a kezét. Már biztos volt benne, hogy Magyarország az. Egy tűvel.

A gyomra megugrott a félelemtől, aztán lenyugodott. Ha tű, hát tű. Miért félne tőle? Talán csak megkönnyíti a halálát. Mert már nem bízott abban, hogy élni fog. A remény rég kiveszett belőle, csak azért maradt még életben, mert egy láthatatlan erő előre hajtotta. Ki tudja, talán Franciaország kitartása volt.

Kis csípést érzett a karjában. Ez semmi a mellkasában tomboló fájdalomhoz képest. Kinyitotta a szemét és Franciaországra nézett. Zöld szemei a kékekbe fúródtak, és makacsul küzdött az ébren maradásért. Franciaország észrevette ezt, és elmosolyodott.

Anglia fáradtan felsóhajtott és a szemei lecsukódtak.

\- Remélem hatni fog. – mondta Magyarország – Csináltam kapszulát és kenőcsöt is, nem csak a tűs megoldás van. Ha jobban lesz, használd azokat is, akár egyidejűleg is.

\- Merci bien, Hongrie.

\- Teszem, amit tudok. A fizetséget el ne felejtsd! – emlékeztette Magyarország, miközben összecsukta a bőröndjét – Ha egyszer lemegy Angliának a láza, attól még felmehet, de nem valószínű, hogy az egekig, rendben? Két–három óránként adj neki gyógyszert, aztán fokozatosan csökkentsd az adagot.

Franciaország bólintott, és azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan beszélje meg Magyarországgal, hogy nem tudja neki visszaadni az elvett földjeit. Most nem akarja felhozni, még elviharzik Anglia gyógyszereivel. Sóhajtott. Majd megoldja.

\- Akkor hát – tette fel a kalapját a lány – ahogy felétek mondják: Au revoir!

\- Viszontlátásra! – köszönt el hasonlóképpen a francia.

Franciaország kettesben maradt Angliával. A brit újra lázas álomba merült. Kicserélte a homlokán a borogatást, majd hátradőlt a székén. Most érezte csak, hogy az alváshiány bizony nem tesz jót. Angliával akart maradni, de a szemei csak leragadtak.

* * *

A francia a köhögésre ijedten esett le a székről. Megkapaszkodott az ágy szélében és felállt. Csak Anglia volt. A párnáján egy frissnek mondható vörös folt díszelgett. Franciaország csípőre tette a kezét.

\- Ejnye, Angleterre, nem gyógyulnod kéne?

Felvette a földről a megszáradt rongyot, amit a borogatáshoz használt és Anglia valószínűleg ledobott álmában. Újravizezte, és mielőtt rátette volna a homlokára, megérintette az arcát. Kellemes meleg, de nem forró. Oké… mi?

Franciaország felkapta a lázmérőt az éjjeliszekrényről, és az alvó Anglia szájába tolta. A csipogást meghallva megnézte az értéket és elakadta a lélegzete. Lement! Anglia láza, amit sehogy sem lehetett csillapítani, lement! Örömében majdnem felkiáltott, aztán inkább türtőztette magát. Angliának pihenésre van szüksége.

\- Franciaország… - köhögött a brit.

\- Oui, mon cher?

\- Még mindig úgy fáj…

Franciaország megértőn nézett rá. Szóval a köhögése még nem csillapodott. De láza már nem volt. Ez jó hír, nem? Bár Magyarország azt mondta, ne bízzon még annyira…

Mennyi ideig is aludt? Már éjszaka lehet.

Felvette a kenőcsöt, amit Magyarország hagyott itt, és lehúzta Angliáról a takarót, majd még a pólóját is felhúzta.

\- Franciaország? – kérdezte gyengén Anglia – Mit csinálsz?

Újabb köhögés. Szegény, szegény Anglia…

Franciaország Anglia mellkasára kente a kenőcsöt, amitől annak a mellkasa megremegett, aztán a bőrébe kezdte dörzsölni. Mindezt olyan finoman, hogy Angliának még jól is esett.

\- Jobb?

\- Jobb… - sóhajtott fel Anglia.

Franciaország folytatta a műveletet, aztán egy csésze teát is Anglia kezébe nyomott egy tablettával együtt. A brit készségesen megitta a tea felét és visszafeküdt. Franciaország feljebb húzta Anglián a takarót, és mosolygott. Valami azt súgta neki, Anglia már jobban lesz.

* * *

A következő napokban Anglia egyre kevesebb vért köhögött, és a hét végére már a lábára is tudott állni, bár sétálni még nem nagyon mert. Franciaország türelmesen és boldogan kísérte figyelemmel Anglia gyógyulását. A britnek még mindig volt láza, de már nem olyan sűrűn, mint azelőtt. A köhögés még vér nélkül is csúnya volt, az is igaz. Anglia sokat aludt, és alig evett, de a francia ezt az állapotot is félsikerként könyvelte el.

Egy éjszaka Anglia hirtelen felébredt. Hamar felismerte a lázas érzést, viszont Franciaország nem volt a szobában. Merre lehet? Anglia köhögött és egy kisebb vérfoltot hagyott a frissen felhúzott lepedőjén. Vissza akart feküdni, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy nagyon hideg levegő jön be a nyitott ajtaján. Aztán meghallott egy halk dallamot, ami Franciaország hangjára hasonlított.

 _„I don't know, don't know_

 _So don't ask me why_

 _That's how we are_

 _La Seine and I"_

Anglia követte a keserédes dallamot, ami elvezette a francia meglehetősen kicsi erkélyéhez. A járás fárasztó volt, és minden lépésnél, a feje mintha szét akart volna robbanni. Állandóan keresett valamit, amiben megkapaszkodhat, ha esetleg a lábai összecsuklanának. Meg is jegyezte, hogy még túlságosan gyenge a mozgáshoz, de ahhoz túl makacs volt, hogy feladja.

Franciaország a térdeit felhúzva dúdolt az erkélyen és az égre bámult. A másik ország nehéz lépteit meghallva hátrafordult és Angliára mosolygott.

\- Hogyhogy itt vagy?

\- Fáztam. – válaszolta egyszerűen Anglia.

\- Ne haragudj, becsukom az ajtót…

Anglia felhúzta a (meglehetősen vastag) szemöldökét. Amióta beteg lett, Franciaország szokatlanul kedves volt vele. Szinte hiányoztak a vitáik.

Lassan a szőke francia mellé sétált és leült.

\- Aludnod kéne. – jegyezte meg Franciaország.

\- Pofa be! Azért vagyok itt, amiért te.

\- A csillaghullás miatt? – kérdezte gúnyosan a francia.

Anglia felhorkantott, mire Franciaország felnevetett. A francia bement a házba és egy takaróval tért vissza, amit a vacogó brit örömmel fogadott. A francia leült a fal mellé, a két lába közé húzta Angliát, így a gyengélkedő ország kénytelen volt nekidőlni a mellkasának. Ezután Franciaország még a takarót is Angliára terítette. Anglia arca elvörösödött és áldotta a félhomályt, ami miatt Franciaország nem láthatta. A hűvös levegőtől megborzongott és még jobban belecsavarta magát a takarójába. Ez az egész olyan bizarr. Franciaországgal utálják egymást, most mégis kedves vele a francia és ez a helyzet is romantikusnak mondható. Anglia finoman megrázta a fejét. Az ilyen gondolatok csak a láza miatt keringenek a fejében. Semmi több.

Franciaország átölelte a beteg országot (amitől az egy pillanatra megfeszült, de nem volt ereje vitatkozni) és csillogó szemmel nézett az égre. Így még több meleget biztosított az országnak, bár igazából csak közel akart lenni Angliához.

\- Ha most megfázol Angleterre, ne engem hibáztass. – mondta Franciaország.

\- Nekem már mindegy. – válaszolta Anglia. Egy ilyen betegség után már semmiségnek tűnt a megfázás.

Franciaország Anglia vállára helyezte az állát.

\- Franciaország? – kérdezte halkan Anglia.

\- Hm?

\- Nem énekelsz?

Franciaország elmosolyodott és nem ellenkezett.

 _„She's resplendent, so confident_

 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

 _I realize, I'm hypnotized_

 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

 _I hear the moon singing a tune_

 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

 _Is she devine, is it the wine_

 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine"_

A lassú dal szépen álomba ringatta Angliát. Amikor a francia látta, hogy a barátja elaludt, abbahagyta a dalt és tovább figyelte az eget. A fénylő égbolton egy hullócsillag húzott el.

\- Minél hamarabb légy újra egészséges, mon cher, Angleterre.

Franciaország magához ölelte Angliát és a vállára hajtott fejjel aludt el.

* * *

 **Franciaország dala A párizsi mumusból a "La Seine and I". Úgy képzeltem el, hogy a lassúbb változatot énekli, amikor a lány (nem tudom már a nevét) egyedül, nem a bolhával énekel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Íme, az utolsó fejezet!**

* * *

Franciaország körbefutotta az egész házat Anglia után, de sehol sem találta. Ez a brit nemzet… amint újra tud egy kicsit járni, valamiért kötelességének érzi, hogy kifárassza magát. Franciaország benyitott a saját szobájába, és mit ad isten, Anglia az erkélyen álldogált és elmerült Párizs látványában.

\- Bonjour, Angleterre! –üdvözölte vidáman.

\- Mit akarsz, béka?

\- Ó, ez az Angleterre, akit ismerek. Elhiszem, hogy már jól vagy, de legutóbb is annyit mászkáltál, hogy belázasodtál.

\- Badarság! – köhögött a brit, kezére néhány vércsepp csöppent.

Franciaország lepillantott a kezére, de nem tette szóvá. Inkább követte Anglia távolba révedő tekintetét és a városára nézett.

\- Ugye milyen szép a városom?

Anglia végigfuttatta a tekintetét a házakon, aztán elfintorodott.

\- Nyomába se ér Londonnak.

\- Néhány esőfelhővel valóban jobb lenne. – gúnyolódott Franciaország.

A brit nem válaszolt, kikönyökölt a korláton és némaságba burkolózott. Franciaország sem szólt semmit. Úgy tűnt neki, Anglia valamiért dühös. De miért? Rég látta Londont, azért? Vagy csak megint szimplán utálja Franciaországot? A franciának nem kellett sokáig gondolkodnia ezen, Anglia magától kezdett beszélni:

\- Azonnal jelentkeztél mindig, hogy viszel a hátadon, és hogy maradhatok nálad. De miért? – kérdezte úgy, mintha ötlete sem lenne, aztán zöld szemében megértés csillant – Ja, megvan… az orrom alá akarod majd dörgölni ezt is. Én vigyáztam a Hatalmas Brit Birodalomra, amikor már járni sem tudott! Így van? Pedig erről én egyáltalán nem tehetek… képzeld, én nem akartam beteg lenni!

Franciaország meglepve nézett rá. Anglia tényleg ezt feltételezi róla? Mekkora egy idióta. Ezzel még ő sem viccelne.

\- Azért vigyáztam rád… - kezdte lassan a francia.

Közelebb lépett Angliához és egyik kezével megérintette az arcát. A brit arca egy árnyalattal vörösebb lett.

\- Mon cher, petit Angleterre…

Franciaország közelebb hajolt és megcsókolta. Anglia arca rákvörös lett és a teste megfeszült, de nem tolta el magától.

-… azért mert szeretlek. – fejezte be Franciaország.

Anglia még mindig vörös arccal állt és megmozdulni sem bírt. Ezernyi gondolat kavargott a fejében, nem tudta, hirtelen melyiket mondja ki.

\- Ne-Nem hiszem el… csak játszol velem…

Franciaország szomorú tekintettel nézett rá.

\- Nem bízol bennem, még ezek után sem?

\- Csak nem akarom magam hamis reménnyel etetni!

Franciaország szeme győzedelmesen felcsillant.

\- Áhá! Tehát te is szeretsz engem!

\- Nem, ilyet nem mondtam! – mondta gyorsan újra elvörösödve Anglia és a város felé fordult. Franciaország átölelte.

\- Igazán, Angleterre. Tényleg szeretlek.

\- Mi a biztosíték arra, hogy nem dobsz el, mint egy megunt játékot? – kérdezte halkan Anglia.

\- Hé… egyszer már össze is akartam veled házasodni…

\- Csak mert válságban voltál!

\- Attól még élveztem volna! Figyelj, nem foglak eldobni, megígérem!

Anglia gondolkodott pár percig.

\- Ajánlom, hogy tartsd is be, béka!

Franciaország elmosolyodott, magához húzta és újra megcsókolta a britet. Anglia megint elpirult, de ezúttal már képes volt ellazítani az izmait.

Mindketten a város felé fordultak és Franciaország hátulról átölelte Angliát.

\- Menjünk el valahova, ha teljesen meggyógyulsz… - mondta halkan Franciaország – mit szólsz a Moulin Rouge-hoz?

\- Hogyisne! A legutóbb amikor elmentünk, leitattál és együtt táncoltunk Gershwin Summertime-jára!

\- Ó… emlékszel rá?

\- Poroszország felvette az egészet. – sziszegte Anglia.

\- Csodás este volt. – sóhajtott fel Franciaország.

Anglia pár pillanatig csak meredt rá, aztán elfordította a fejét. Az az éjszaka teljesen kiesett neki. Csak Poroszország felvételeiből sikerült tájékozódnia, de még így sem tudta pontosan mit is csinált Franciaországgal.

\- Nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer kihasználd, hogy nem bírom az alkoholt.

\- Igazán? – mosolygott sejtelmesen a francia.

\- Most azonnal verd ki a fejedből a mocskos gondolataidat!

\- Én nem gondoltam semmire. – válaszolt ártatlanul Franciaország.

\- Persze. – hagyta rá Anglia.

Franciaország belefúrta az arcát Anglia hajába és mélyen beszívta a brit illatát. Anglia halványan elpirult. Biztos volt benne, hogy kell egy kis idő, amíg megszokja ezt a Franciaországot. Valahol mélyen magának is bevallotta, hogy szerette ezt az idegesítő, francia békát, és most, hogy teljesült ez a rejtett vágya, elöntötte valami kellemes melegség. Egyáltalán nem bánta.

* * *

Milyen szép is Párizsban a naplemente! Az ember csak áll a hídon, alatta pedig lustán folyik a Szajna. A látvány megkoronázásaként pedig ott áll előtte az Eiffel-torony és mögötte a lenyugvó nap.

Anglia érdektelenül könyökölt a híd szélén. Még ő is elismerte, hogy Párizsban tényleg van valami, ami vonzóvá teszi a helyet. Ezerszer látta már a várost, gyakran a barátaival. Sokszor bosszankodott a franciák miatt, most inkább boldog volt. Pont egy francia miatt. Amiatt a francia miatt, aki végig vele volt a betegsége alatt.

Egy kar ölelte át a derekát és magához húzta. Anglia becsukta a szemét. Megérezte a rózsák illatát, és ennyi elég volt ahhoz, hogy kitalálja, ki csatlakozott hozzá.

Megfordult és Franciaország puha csókot lehelt a homlokára.

\- Tetszik a városom, ugye?

\- Jobban, mint bármikor.

Franciaország értetlenül pislogott párat.

\- Te most elismerted, hogy szép a hazám? Hova tetted Angleterre-t te imposztor?

\- Persze csak London után. – módosított Anglia.

Franciaország felemelte Anglia állát és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

\- Párizs a legjobb. – mondta tagoltan, és megcsókolta.

A brit átkarolta Franciaország nyakát és viszonozta a csókot.

\- Moulin Rouge? – kérdezte Franciaország.

\- Legyen. – sóhajtotta Anglia – De csak egy pohár bor, nem több!

\- Biztos vagy benne? – búgta a francia mindentudón.

\- Csak egy pohár. – bizonygatta a brit.

Azon az estén sem maradt Anglia józan.

* * *

 **Köszi, hogy végigolvastad, remélem tetszett!**


End file.
